My Month At 'Mione's
by friendly-mione
Summary: When Ron goes away and Harry has no where to go who will show up to save him? This a story of Harry's month with Hermione. >>>> had to change the rating just to be safe! IMPORTANT!!!! THERE IS A VOTE IN THE NEW CHAPTER I NEED EVERYONE TO VOTE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Hey its me again you know the drill. Me is not owning the Harry Potter Stories, or anything that is being in them. Thank you very much, now go find someone one else to take to court, cause I isn't doin' nuttin.

Author's note : Hey everybody! I am sorry about all the cliffies I left on my first story. I promise no cliffies on this story! 

A Month At Mione's

A young boy with black raven hair and emerald eyes, unknown to the world was in a house with terrible people. He sat on his bed in his tiny tiny room reading a book Hermione Granger had given him for Christmas last year during their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardary. Yes the boy with the raven hair and the emerald eyes was none other than Harry Potter, and Hermione was not his girlfriend, not that he didn't want her to be, she was indeed his best friend. You heard right Harry liked Mione he really liked her. He wanted to be with her. But he would never tell. Not anybody not even Ron his other best friend. 

Harry was reading when he heard his Uncle Vernon call from downstairs "Boy! Get down here, Dudley needs his shirt ironed and his food before he goes to summer camp!" 

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry yelled back. He then took his book and put in under the loose floorboard with all his other schoolbooks, (as he had to keep them hidden from his Aunt and Uncle), his letters, and some candy. He went down the stairs to find his lazy aunt sitting at the table sipping coffee._ 'I'm surprised she can do that much by herself',. _ thought Harry.

Harry went and ironed Dudley's shirt for summer camp, but Harry knew it was for summer school not camp, and made breakfast for everyone. He went back up to his room after asking and began to un-pack his trunk. He was supposed to go to Ron's house for the last month before school but he couldn't. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up the letter that Ron had sent him a week ago. He had read it maybe 1000 times already, but he read it again hoping it would change.

Dear Harry,

Hey Mate! I hope everything is okay over there where you are. I'm sorry Harry the family has to go somewhere I don't even know my dad says it's a va-cat-ion. Or some muggle word like that. Anyway we have to go and you can't come for the month before school. I tried to convince mum to let you come to but she said,

"It's family time." Sorry Mate.

Your Best Friend,

Ron

Harry went and laid down on his bed and began to think. 'W_hat am I supposed to do now?'_

Just then an owl flew into the room. It was 'Mione's. Harry ran to the owl and grabbed the letter. He loved hearing from her. 

Dear Harry,

Hello Harry I hope those muggles are treating you right!

Well I suppose you heard about the vacation Ron and his family are taking. Well I have some great news. My mum and dad said you can come and stay with me for the last month of the holidays and then we can both go to digaon alley together! Owl me back as soon as possible, we will come by car at whatever time you want. Hurry write back quick.

With love,

Hermione

" How does she do that? She seems to know exactly what I'm thinking!" yelled Harry.

" Keep it down boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Sorry." Yelled Harry back. Harry ran down stairs wanting to ask about going to Hermione's house for a month. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he began to walk. He walked into the living room where his Aunt and Uncle sat doing nothing as usual.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, May I please go to a friends house tomorrow? They said I can stay there until school starts." He said quietly.

"Why should we let you go?" said Vernon.

"Well my Godfather would let me go." Said Harry not so quietly.

"Ok fine you can go. When are they picking you up? I am not taking you anywhere."

"Tomorrow, and anytime I want. They will drive here.", said Harry with a smile on his face.

He ran back upstairs and let Hedwig out of her cage. Then began to write to Hermione. His letter read……

Dear 'Mione,

Hello 'Mione. I am doing fine, I hope you are too. Well I asked about your house and I can go! Isn't it great ? I can't wait. IT doesn't matter what time you pick me up but the sooner the better so is 9:00 good? Well owl me back and let me know! I can't wait to hear from you!

With love,

Harry

"That should do it, here it is. Hedwig take this to Hermione." The snowy white owl flew out the window, into the sky.

Harry began to throw everything back into his trunk and then he went under the floorboard and he saw the picture of him and Hermione. 

It was from the end of 4th year when she kissed him on the check while leaving Hogwarts. Colin had taken the picture. At the beginning of 5th year Colin asked if he wanted it. In the picture Harry was standing there and Hermione moved in and kissed him then pulled away and began to blush just as Harry was blushing. Harry began to smile after seeing the picture he then shook his head. Placing the photo in his trunk he told himself he was going to tell Hermione how he felt about her before the end of the month.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Harry woke up at 8:30 with Hedwig sitting on his chest. Harry could tell that she was there for most of the night because she was asleep. Harry jumped up to get the letter from Hedwig scaring her awake. She flew about the room and landed again and Harry took the letter. It read…….

Dear Harry,

That's great! We will be there at 9:00 I promise. And we will make sure not to come through the fireplace. See you at 9:00

I can't wait!

With lots of love,

'Mione

"Did I read that right? Did she say 'lots of love'?" Harry asked himself. He went down to the kitchen to tell his aunt and uncle what time the Grangers were arriving.

"Uncle Vernon, they are coming at 9:00.", said Harry.

"Boy why didn't you tell us, it is 8:45. They will be here any minute.", Vernon bellowed.

Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed his trunk. Harry was suddenly thankful for Quidditch. Without it he probably wouldn't have the strength to carry it without difficulty. He placed the chest on the landing and ran back upstairs to get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He got downstairs just in time because as soon as he got to the door the bell rang. Harry opened the door to see Hermione wearing a tight pink cut-off shirt and faded low rise jeans. Her bushy hair wasn't bushy anymore it was straight and up in a high ponytail. She also had on make-up. She looked great.

"Hello, 'Mione, you look great." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug and then pulled back and took her hair in his hand and said,

"What happened to your bushy hair?"

She smiled and said " Well Harry I guess I out grew it.", Hermione leaned in a kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly as did 'Mione. They went out to the car, and Harry put his trunk in the back and got in. Hermione pulled out of the short driveway identical to the ones at the neighboring homes, and then drove out of Privet Drive,

both Harry and Hermione smiling the whole time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that's all folks, as I promised no cliffy. I have the next chapter written I just need a couple reviews before I post it so be friendly and review. Also if anyone knows the names of Hermione's parents or has any ideas for their names please let me know. Thankz! 


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: Hey I told you already they ain't mine so sue someone else. Now on with the show! (That is such an old saying I can't believe I just used it)

Author's Note: Hey. Ok I would like to have this be a chapter a day but if it gets to long or annoying let me know and I will not do it that way. Please let me know I won't care I promise =) in fact I will love you forever!

Beta's Note: The following indicates all thoughts: '…'

****A Month At 'Mione's****

***Day 1***

When Harry and Hermione were in her car Hermione put on some music. She automatically began to sing the song she "danced" in her seat (as well as she could because she was driving. It looked more like squirming in time to the music). Harry tried to stifle a laugh. He failed miserably.

"Harry Potter what are you laughing at?" she asked in her pretend mean voice.

"Nothing 'Mione, nothing at all." He said between his laughter.

"My Harry you sure have changed." She said with a side-glance at him and a sigh.

  
"Is that in a good way or a bad way?" he said a little nervous.

She looked over at Harry and thought, _'Definitely good change..._

yep really, really good look at those arms.' " Don't worry Harry you know I would love you even if it was bad."_ 'Did just say that? Tell me I didn't just say that. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Ok 'Mione as long as you love me I guess it is ok." Then Harry did something he didn't even realize he did until he pulled away. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

Hermione's mind began to race, _'Harry just kissed me, I mean, it's the way I usually kiss him, this is going to be a good month I can tell. I should say something this silence isn't good…umm…great job Hermione when you really need something to say you can't think of anything'_

"Harry I hope you like it at my house. I mean it isn't much but it is home and now I am rambling so I'm just going to shut up before I embarrass myself more." _'I can't believe it. I am stupid!'_

"Don't worry 'Mione I'm sure I'll love it. Go ahead and ramble I love hearing your voice." Harry said unsure of what he was saying either. " I mean… it is soothing."

Hermione began to think, '_That is a good sign, isn't it?'_ "Well Harry here we are. Home sweet home."

Harry looked out the window and got out of the car. He saw a huge house. It was amazing. It held two floors and it was white with a path to the door, the path was stone and had rose bushes leading to the door from the driveway. He looked around the back and he saw a bunch of woods like looked somewhat like the forbidden forest, but he knew it wasn't. He wasn't that stupid, and there was an owl house for her owl. And there was a wonderful pool and a hot tub on the back deck of the house and above the deck was a balcony. 

Hermione ran over to Harry who was now in the backyard looking around. She began laughing and grabbed his hand. She was slightly shocked when he locked his fingers with hers. She smiled and so did he. She pulled him to the house. "Come on Harry let me get you to your room." 

"Ok let me get my trunk." He said while running to the car. A few moments later he returned.

"Ok here we go Harry," she opened the door to reveal two people, her mother and father (duh), Hermione greatly resembled her mother and her father was a fairly nice looking guy, "These are my parents."

"Nice to meet you," he put out his hand and Mr. Granger took it. Mrs. Granger also took it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. We have heard so much about you. Let my husband take your trunk and Hermione can show you around. Please make yourself at home." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you ma'am." 

"So well behaved, you picked a good one Hermione." She said turning to her daughter who was now turning red.

  
"MOM! Well come on Harry lets get out of here before she starts showing you my baby pictures." She took his hand and began to walk, he could do nothing but follow he waved and they walked on.

They began the tour. "Ok well that was the entrance hall, and through that door on the right is the kitchen you can be sure which one it is because it has the swinging door. Would you like something to drink?" He just nodded and she led him into the kitchen and got him some soda. "Shall we go on? You can take your drink with you. Ok so the door on the left is the living room, one of my favorite rooms because of the things in it." She began to get that sly grin in her face and grabbed his hand again and went into the room. It had a black leather couch and chairs the floor was a blackish blue and there was a big screen TV and equipment, and shelves upon shelves of books. Harry sighed, he could figure out why it was her favorite. "Ok Harry we can come back here later." 

They went through the rest of the house and then they stopped in front of a room on the top floor, the next to the last door, "Ok Harry this is your room." She opened the door and Harry saw a four poster bed and the normal things a room should have. The room was in mainly the Griffindor colors then he saw a door.

" 'Mione what is that door for?" he asked. 

"Oh that door goes into my room." She walked over and opened it to reveal her room, which was mainly white and silver. "Oh I see." He said after thinking '_well isn't that a nicely placed door?' _" How about we go watch a movie?" asked Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner Harry and Hermione went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Which one are we going to watch?"

"I don't mind which one you can pick one." She said sitting on the couch. Harry picked one and went to sit down next to Hermione. 

After about the first hour of the movie Hermione began to get tired. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm went across her shoulders and she fell asleep. Harry began to fall asleep he rested his head on hers and fell asleep.

About 2 hours later a flash awaked them. They saw Mrs. Granger standing in front of them with a camera she put it behind her thinking they didn't see it. "It is late you two should go upstairs."

"Ok mom." Hermione got up and grabbed Harry's hand (again) and they went upstairs together. At the top of the landing Hermione giggled. "Sorry 'bout her Harry. She's a little camera crazy."

"Ah not as bad as Colin", said Harry with a smile.

Then they said their goodnights and parted when they got to their rooms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that's all folks don't forget I still need names! And please tell me if I should continue I will love you forever if you review!


	3. Day 2: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear! I'm serious! Don't look at me! I didn't do it….. umm I mean…. I don't own anything.

Author's note: I still need the names of Hermione's parents, or any ideas. And I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed. I love you all and I always will!

****

My Month At 'Mione's

Day 2

Part one

When Harry woke it was 9:00 and Hermione was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found a note on the fridge

Kids,

We had to leave early we have a lot to do if we aren't home by 5:30 there is money on the table and you can go out or just order pizza.

Love you dears be careful

"Ok now I think I am defiantly waking up 'Mione." Said Harry he didn't realize that he said it out loud he was doing a lot of that when he was around Hermione.

Harry walked up the stairs, he stopped infront of the bathroom to listen if the shower was running in case 'Mione had waken up. She didn't. He went into his room and opened the door slightly. HE decided to look around the room before waking her. 

The first place he went was her dresser because there was something moving on it. It was a picture, of him Hermione and Ron together on the last day of their first year. Hermione was holding Harry's hand a rubbing where the flying keys cut it. Then he saw her make-up. He looked past all the make-up and looked at something else. There was a poster with the Griffendor seal on it. He found it very interesting. 

Then he saw he book case. It had about ten books on it. He found that strange for how much reading she did and there was no library n her house. He just shook his head.

Then over to her she was ling in her bed. It had high four posts and it was a canopy with silver and whit pillows, blankets and canopy with a beautiful set of curtains by the door to the balcony.

Harry looked at her clock by the bed it said 10:00, he was up for awhile now. He walked over to her bed and sat down quietly as not to wake her. Not yet anyway, not yet. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead leaned his forehead on hers and whispered " I love you 'Mione." Then he pulled up and shook her lightly. " 'Mione, Mione." She began to wake but didn't open her eyes. " wake up babydoll, wake up. She sat up.

"Good morning Harry." She said this while yawning.

"Good morning 'Mione." He was smiling but he was always smiling when he was with her. That was when he started to think just that min. when her hair was in a messy ponytail from sleeping and she was wearing that night gown that didn't cover to much but just enough. He began to wonder.

"Harry, what time is it?" she said closing her eyes and stretching.

"About ten o'clock. Your parents left a note by the way, they are working later tonight so it is up to us to find something to do all day." He said with a grin.

"Well," she jumped put of bed and started to smile.

"Oh no this can't be good." Harry said in mock fright.

"Oh stop it HarryI'm not that bad am I?"

"Well you can meet my friends today!" she said screaming.

"I don't know 'Mione…….I mean……….." 

She put on a pouting face on with puppy dog eyes. "Please Harry…..Please…." she went over to him a gave him a hug. "Please?"

"I still don't know 'Mione." He said smiling the whole time.

"well," she kissed him on the cheek again " Please? Please, please, please Harry." She pleaded.

"How can I turn that down." He said smiling she finally stopped hugging him much to his dislike.

"Great! Let me get ready you go get ready to you bloody well can't go in just shorts! And look at me! Oh my god! Look at me I look awful and my night gown Harry get out!" she said all at one and pushed him out the door and into the other room.

Harry yelled through the door, " Mione don't worry that night gown looks beautiful on you and you look great!" _Did I just say that?_

Did he just say that? She thought befuddled. Whatever, I need to get ready at 11:00 Harry began to get annoyed. "come on 'Mione! Lets go."

"Ok Harry I'm coming, you can come in if you like." She stated.

"Ok here I come ready or not." He said in a childish voice.

He walked in the room and she looked beautiful! She was wearing a white cut-off tank top. And low, Harry noticed really low jeans. And her hair was in ringlets and curls that cascaded down back. She had very little make up but enough to make an impact on him.

"Harry, your staring do I look that stupid?" she asked staring at her self in the mirror.

"No 'Mione you look great, beautiful, amazing!" he was walking over to her as he was talking. He absentmindedly began to rub her shoulder. "Amazing" he said as he kissed her shoulder were he was holding. Hermione began to blush and so did he. They decided to leave they thought they would get lunch first they stopped at a little shop on the corner and found it quite lovely. 

And they were off to meet her friends. She was so excited.

"Harry I can't wait for you to meet them. I'm sure they will love you as much as I do!" she yelled

"Whatever you say 'Mione, whatever you say." He said in a mock tone.

They were two houses away from Hermione's best friends house cause she was sitting outside waiting. "Here we go Harry!" she said excited once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry guys I am writing the next chapter right now just thought I would give you some for thought. Hope you enjoyed if you did let me know. And to all you who reviewed I will say it over and over again I love you ppl! =)


	4. Day 2: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter people how many times do you think I can say it?

Authors note: Sorry I cut you guys off I had a bit of writers block but I am back and so is my story so thanx for being patient!

****

My Month At 'Mione's

Day 2 Part 2

****

"Are you sure about this 'Mione?" Harry asked nervously. Not that he didn't want to meet Hermione's friends that wasn't the problem the problem was what girls loved to do shop. Harry hated shopping, most of the time the only time he liked to shop was when he was in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.

"Sure I'm sure Harry." She said in her as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Ok, but please, please, p-------," Harry was interrupted.

"Hermione! Hermione is that you!" the girl who was sitting on the porch yelled.

"Kirsten! Girl get your ass over here!" the girl ran over and hugged Hermione.

"And you is the hottie over her Herms, you never told me about a boyfriend in that school of yours." Kirsten said in a mock tone.

" Oh Kirs (A/N pronounced Cris) you know I don't have a boyfriend." She stepped back to where Harry was standing and grabbed his hand and what she didn't realize was that Harry's hand was now wrapped on hers. " This is Harry" she said smiling. Harry extended his hand to hers but she didn't take it. Instead she hugged him. He not knowing what to do hugged he back not like he hugged Hermione, because he loved Hermione.

Well the left about five min. later. Off to the mall for them to shop. Harry really didn't want to go shopping but he wanted to be with 'Mione so that was going to have to be his sacrifice for the day.

When they got to the mall Hermione took Harry's hand sending jolts through his pulse. He loved the way her skin felt on his. He loved everything about her 'I have to ask her' Harry thought ' I have to' .

They stopped into about 5 stores before Harry said they should stop for a min. because he saw a photo booth and wanted pictures. 

"Girls lets get pictures." He said as he walked past the booth, to put down Hermione's bags that he offered to carry. 

"Sure!" said Hermione.

"That's ok I am not a picture kinda gal." Said Kirs.

"Ok" said Harry

Harry and Hermione went into the booth together and Harry told Hermione to sit on his lap and she did. The first picture they smiled. They second one they made funny faces.

"what do you want to do in the next picture 'Mione?" Harry Asked.

She said nothing but waited for the next picture when it came she kissed him on the cheek. Well Harry thought why not return the favor on the next one he kissed her. Well the next and last picture Harry thought he was going to kiss her not on the cheek not on the forehead on the lips. But right before he did Kirs jumped in the booth for the last picture.

After the pictures were done Hermione took the pictures and decided to keep them in her pocket. Well they decided the had enough for one day besides they had all summer what was the rush? Well on the way home they began to talk.

"I like him Herms." She said in one of her I-want-him voices, pointing over her shoulder to Harry.

"Don't even think about it Kirs, he's mine." Hermione said before she realized what she said. After grabbing onto Harry's arm. Harry looked down at her not knowing what to think or say. " ummm I meant , ……umm. Well, Harry can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as she pulled him away. " Harry I j----." Harry shut her up her with a kiss. Nothing more then love and nothing less.

"Hermione," he said as he pulled back. " I love you" he said as he went in for another kiss.

"Harry, I love you too." She said.   


"Hermione, will you go out with me?" he asked plain and simple.

She didn't answer she didn't have to instead she kissed him but this time there was more passion then anything else. Hermione turned her head when she heard Kirs make a noise.

"No boyfriend huh?" she asked.

"Oops I forgot I had one here in my bag of wonder." She said

"Herms, I really should go home now mom wants me in for dinner! Bye Herms, Bye Harry, be good you two." She yelled on her way into her house but before she went in she turned and winked at the young couple.

"Well sweetheart, would you like to go back to your house and watch some movies, or eat?" asked Harry loving the fact that he can call her sweetheart.

"Let's go watch some movies." She answered simply.

When they got back to Hermione's house they made some food and ate then headed to the living room to watch a movie. Hermione was standing by the window looking out to see if her parents were there. She did not notice that Harry was walking up behind her. He slid his arms gingerly around her waist and kissed her cheek. She turned around so that she could kiss him properly.

"Mmmm," she sighed, " I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you to." Harry said as he kissed her again.

After some much wanted snogging Harry led Hermione into the living room put in a movie laid down on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him.

  
She laid there not wanting to move she had her head resting on his chest, with his arms around her and all she heard was the sound of him breathing. She fell asleep. Harry sat there holding her. He brought her closer to him kissed her head and he too went to sleep. 


	5. Day:3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. No matter how hard I try to kidnap them.

Author's Note: You guys I am so sorry about the whole waiting forever but my grandfather wasn't doing to well and I needed a break. I just need a little time to get back into the swing of things then I will be updating really really quick I promise! So on with the show!

Harry awoke the next morning still on that wonderful couch with Hermione in his arms. He loved the way she looked, the way she smelled and the way she could make him do anything she wanted.

He said nothing he just looked at her laying there on top of him. He leaned up and kissed her. She began to wake.

"What?" she said still asleep.

"Time to get up sweetheart." He said loving that he could call her that now.

"I don't want to I want to stay here." She mumbled.

"Come on there must be something remarkable you want to show me today." He said softly.

"Well under two conditions." She said awake and waiting for his reply.

"What" he said in mock fright.

"1 you must pick what we do." She stopped and waited.

"Ok, and….."

"You must kiss me whenever I say." She said smiling.

"Whenever you say, you drive a tuff bargain but I think I can manage."

"Kiss" she said in an orderly tone.

"As you wish." He leaned in a kissed her.

" I think I am going to like this." She said grinning.

"Me to."

LATER ON THAT DAY AFTER THEY ATE AND GOT DRESSED

"Of all places you picked one of my favorites!" said Hermione jumping up and down.

"I didn't know you liked horseback riding." Said Harry surprised.

"Oh I just love it, I used to take lessons. Ride in shows, I used to win ribbons all the time and I was always doing something involving horses." She said

"Why did you stop?" he asked as they walked to the barn.

"Well I had to stop because of school you know I can't ride at school." She said a little saddened.

"Well," he said, " you get to ride today."

"Yep, I wonder if my old horse is still here?" she asked curious.

"Yes it is dear." Said an elderly ladies voice. "Hermione darling it has been to long I miss you so," she said going over and hugging her " your beautiful horse is still here but I can she that you are still far more beautiful than your horse." She said smiling.

Harry realized that Hermione wasn't going to introduce him so he said, " yes she is." 

The lady just smiled and spoke " Hermione darling, who is this?"

"This Aggie, is Harry my boyfriend, from my school." She loved the way that slipped off her tongue.

"Well Hermione dear, you picked a good one. Let me get your horse and her new friend." She said and wandered off.

"Kiss" she ordered.

"As you wish." He said and kissed her.

When the lady brought out the horses which one was the same color of Hermione's hair, and one was all black, or so it seemed.

Well Harry and Hermione led there horses on foot to the tack room where they could get their saddles and bits.

Hermione and Harry were all tacked up. Harry gave Hermione a leg up onto her horse. And then go up onto his. Hermione was a beautiful rider. They rode for hours and then they decided to go take a break and let the horses cool off.

They got into the stables and tied up the horses so they could stand in they hay and eat.

Harry began to walk around to see what was in the stables. Hermione was standing brushing her horse. Harry went up behind her and held her he kissed he neck softly. 

"Kiss" 

He turned her around with a twist of his arm and said, "as you wish." He began to kiss her. She was feeling weak in the knees she began to fall to the floor dragging him with her because he didn't want to break the kiss. They were laying there in the hay with the horses kissing. They stayed there for awhile just kissing and loving every minute of it.

They decided they should stop because if Aggie came in there would be hell to pay. They didn't want to stop but then they never wanted to stop.   


As they were getting up Hermione jumped on Harry and pushed him back down kissed him once more and nibbled his ear. Before getting up she whispered "I love you Harry Potter."

This time Harry tackled her and would not move he kissed her. She never felt him kiss like this before. "I love you too Hermione Granger."

They walked out of the barn silent they were going home and were happy. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand kissed it softly and they were on there way to 'Mione's house.

"Kiss"

"As you wish" he kissed her again.

"We should go horseback riding more often" she said smiling.

"I agree."

(With the male voice to the beginning of a show)

There you go until the next thrilling chapter of…………………….

MY MONTH AT 'MIONE'S


	6. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter and I don't think I can, do you?

Author's Note: I was gone for a long time but I am glad you guys stuck with me!' this means they are thinking this' Kisses to all! 

Day 4

Harry lay upstairs in his bed reading a book Hermione, his 'Mione gave him. I guess she was starting to rub off on him.

It was around 8:30 the next morning. And now Harry knew that the smell of hay and the wonders of horseback riding will never be the same.

Hermione was up and deciding on whether or not to go and "wake up" Harry because she didn't know he was already awake. She decided that she would go take a bubble bath and then wake him up. She still had bits of hay in her hair, and wanted to get them out.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and began to draw the hot water. She poured in apple scented bubble bath, and realized that she forgot her robe. She went back to her room and got undressed. She put her bathrobe on and tried to push open her door. It wouldn't move.

"Oh well just have to go through Harry's room." She mumbled. 

She quietly opened the door to see if he was awake. To her surprise he was. Also to her surprise he was only in his boxers. To be exact they were the ones he got from Ron as a sorry present. Flames.

" 'Morning 'Mione." He said smiling.

" 'Morning Harry" she returned his smile.

" Come here," he said standing up and walking to her. He finally reached her. He gave her a kiss that could wake her out of any dream and still not want to sleep ever again. As he searched her mouth with his tongue. She started to pull away. 

" What is wrong?" he asked scared of the answer.

"Nothing, I just have to go stop my bath water." She said while leaving the room. 

' What does she mean? Oh no she was going to take a bath that means under the bathrobe is……'

"Harry, do you want something to eat?" she called walking into the room. 

"Nope." He said walking towards her. 

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

"Only one thing. You." He said and kissed her again.

This time she kicked the door with her foot so it would shut. Then Harry started to back up. Hermione turned and spun Harry with her. She backed up but and inch and they fell onto the bed. Harry rolled so that she was on top of him. She pulled away for air and rolled off of him and snuggled close to him. Them made sure you could not see anything through her robe. 

"I love you." Harry whispered in her ear while stroking her hair. "I truly love you" then he kissed her forehead. 

Before she could speak they were kissing again. Then they heard a knock on the door. 

"Harry, time for breakfast it is on the table dear." Mrs. Granger said.

As soon as Hermione heard her moms voice she ran into her room. 

Then Harry heard a knock on Hermione's door " Hermione, baby time to eat." Then the door opened. 

" Hello mom." Said Hermione. How she did it Harry didn't know but she was now fully dressed and had her hair and make-up done.

Harry decided to get dressed as well.

After breakfast they decided they should do something today. So they went swimming. Hermione went upstairs to get in her suit as did Harry.(no skinny dipping!…………yetgrins evily) Well Hermione went downstairs before Harry was done. She was standing by the pool checking the water.

Hermione's mom was standing in the window unseen to Hermione or Harry who was sneaking up on Hermione. He went right behind her and grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the pool while Hermione was screaming.

Her mother began to laugh as the young couple that she saw before her (A/N she figured it out for those of you who may be confused =0) ) 

Well she sat and watched as Hermione was splashing Harry as they surfaced. She also noticed how he was still holding her close. He was saying sorry but Hermione was not happy. Just then she saw Harry lean in and kissed Hermione. At first she was mad that she was not told about them dating. But then when Harry pulled away she saw how Happy her daughter was and was thrilled that it be Harry for she knew that Hermione loved Harry she just knew.


	7. Day 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter simple as that.

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so amazed when I logged in and saw that my reviews went from 24 to 45! You guys mean the world to me you are the only reason I write so if you have any suggestions e-mail me or leave it in a review! Kisses to all!

Day 5

The next morning Mrs. Granger decided that she and her husband shouldn't be leaving any time soon. She just wanted to be safe. She was making breakfast when she heard Hermione laugh. She thought to herself 'Hermione never laughs this early in the morning?'

UPSTAIRS

"Harry, wake up." She said laughing, and she leant down and kissed him.

"No Love I plan to sleep." He said half asleep.

"Well I bet I could change your mind about that one." She said with a spark in her voice.

"And just how do you propose to do that love?" he asked.

"Well this actually," she said as she climbed on top of him gently. She began to whisper in his ear. " Harry darling this is your last chance time to wake up."

"No love" was all he got to say. She began to nibble on his ear. His eyes shot open and he sat up knocking Hermione off of him and he caught her before she hit the floor. " You win, you always win." He said.

"I know I do." She smiled sweetly.

BACKDOWNSTAIRS

Mrs. Granger was about to go up the stairs to see what was going on when the phone rang. 

" Hello………….This is she…………. No I don't think we can make it out there today……..well my daughter has a friend over for the month…….Yes I know this is my job bu-……….I will have to check with my husband I will have to call you back……….How long did you say it was going to take?…………Ok…..bye bye to you too.

"Oh god here we go." Mrs. Granger muttered.

She went upstairs to see Harry and Hermione come out of Harry's room, and snuck in hers.

"Dear, we need to plan a trip." She said.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I just answered the phone and……….."

Downstairs

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You" he replied. 

"Well I think that can be arranged." She said while walking over and sitting on his lap.

"Well love, what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"How about we go meet one of my other friends like…….. Mary she's nice." She said.

"Well I don't know, we aren't going to go shopping again are we?" Harry asked.

"Well of course we are." She said.

"Why must we shop?"

"Because I need a new dress and you need a new suit." 

"Why" 

"My parents office throws an annual party tomorrow night and I was hoping you would be my date." 

"Well I would love to go to the party with my 'Mione." 

"Good." She kissed him once and then they ate after they ate Hermione called Mary and told her that she would be coming over in about 30 min with her new boyfriend. Hermione went upstairs to change while Harry on the front porch step.

Hermione came out side with her make-up done up perfectly as always and she was wearing a pair of low rise faded jeans with a wife beater on. Across the shirt it said SPOIL ME PLEASE! 

"Ready to go? We have about 10 min to get to Mary's house."

"Sure."

Well they finally arrived at Mary's house she was outside.

"Mary." Hermione yelled.

"Herms" 

"This is Harry, my boyfriend from school we need to shop for my parents office party tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Hermione you know I would never turn down a chance to shop. Hello Harry nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Harry.

When they arrived at the mall it was packed. They got Harry's suit first then Hermione sent him off with Mary so he would be surprised. But Harry said " Love, it's ok take Mary with you I have something I would like to take care of. I will meet you back here and I will just sit outside the shop till your done." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course sweetheart." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Harry was gone a few min later.

"Hermione he is a keeper. You two are so sweet together." Mary said as her and Hermione walked into the store together. 

"Mary I love him." Hermione said dazed.

  
"I can tell. Did you tell your parents yet?" 

"No I think I will tell them tonight after Harry gets in the shower."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes I forgot you don't know, Harry is staying at my house for the last month till we go back to school tomorrow."

"He is staying in your spare room! But that is connected to yours!"

"I know." She said her smile getting even bigger. 

"But enough about that I need a dress that will amaze Harry."

"Hunny I think he is going to be amazed no matter what."

They both began to laugh.

"Well Hermione, should we get a black one?"

"Yes, lets go to the desk and design one on the computer so they can see if they have it."

"Ok"

They went to the computer. Hermione began to type " Black…….Should it have no back?……." Mary shook her head yes " ok…….low cut neck line?…….." once again shook her head " and a slit down the side….. and I want it to drag on the ground…..the shoes need to be black strap high heels as well. How's that Mary?"

"Oh Herm, you'll look perfect in that."

While Hermione and Mary pick out the dress Harry found the first diamond store he saw. He was picking out a necklace for Hermione. He finally saw one he thought would be perfect on her. He told the clerk which one he wanted.

It was beautiful. It had green emeralds (the color of Harry's eyes) that were entwined with a cinnamon brown (Hermione's eye color) and white diamonds. In the middle of the necklace there was a heart mad out of little rubies. He had the man engrave _Harry and Hermione_. He had brought a little of extra money. Ok well a lot of extra money but Hermione was worth every cent. He picked out a box and put it in his pocket and went back to meet the girls. 

Of course he had to wait for about 15 min. But he didn't care right now he was deciding on how to give Hermione her gift.

"Harry," Hermione said as she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"I love it when you do that" he said. He looked over at Mary who was smiling at Harry. 

"Well Harry what did you run of to get? "Hermione asked looking around him for a bag.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow." He said.

"Well so is my dress." She said sticking out her tongue. Harry leaned forward and acted like he was going to bite her tongue but she pulled away.

They got up and went home. "Bye Mary!" Harry and Hermione yelled in unison. 

WHEN HARRY AND HERMIONE GOT TO THE HOUSE.

"Hermione I am going to go take a shower." He said walking out of the room as Mrs. Granger walked in.

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Well me and Harry are…. Well we are kinda……"

"A couple?" she finished for her. 

"Yeah." She said and sighed. "We are going to the party together tomorrow. That is where we went today to get clothes and shoes."

"Congratulations dear, just be good." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

  



	8. Day 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hee Hee I am flattered you thought I could! =)

Author's Note: All I have to say is thank you for reviewing and KISSES TO ALL WHO DID!!!!! 

Day 6

Well now that Hermione's mom knew about them she decided that her and Harry could be a little and she meant only a little more open around her parents. 

Hermione woke early the next morning. She and Harry had planned on taking a walk through the London Park. They were going to have a picnic near the huge fountain.

Hermione decided she had time to take a shower because it was only 6:00 and she didn't want to wake Harry.

After her shower she went to look at her dress again. She loved it, it was exactly what she wanted. She would knock Harry back to Hogwarts with it.

When she finally went to pick out something to wear so she didn't have to wear her robe all day she saw the clock 7:30. " Oh my I can't believe I took that long." 

"Neither could I sweetheart but you managed." Said Harry standing in her doorway.

"Well Harry darling if u needed the bathroom why didn't you just come in?" she said in a flirty way.

"oh really now? Could I of and you wouldn't have cared at all?" he said walking toward her.

"well no dear what ever do you mean?" she said then kissed him.

"Hermione, an you come here for a sec." Her mom said coming half way towards her room. When Hermione didn't answer ( because she was to busy kissing Harry) she started down the hall " Hermione what is the matt-." Was all she could get out before she saw Harry and Hermione kissing .

"Oh…… mom…what did you need?" she asked pushing Harry back into his room to get dressed.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are going out of town for a little while. It would be after the party tonight that we leave. Dear I am trusting you to behave yourself and I am also trusting you alone for 3 days with Harry. Don't disappoint me." She said in a tone of voice Hermione has never heard before.

"Yes mother you can trust us nothing is going to happen." Said Hermione quite quickly. 

"Ok dear." Mrs. Granger said smiling.

DOWNSTAIRS AS HERMIONE WAS LISTENING FROM THE STAIRS

"Why must we leave them alone together for days?" said Mr. Granger.

"We have no choice we can't take them with us what would they do all day cooped up In a hotel room? I think we should just trust them. Hermione is our daughter and I think she is old enough to make her own choices. And Harry is a very nice boy. I mean we can see there is more then just friendship between them. But they haven't done anything yet. ( a/N she is a liar! Lol!) And I don't think they will." (a/n : she is still a liar! Lol) said Mrs. Granger calmly and plainly.

"you're right as always." 

"Of course." She said.

"thanks mom" hermione whispered as she came down the stairs. "Good morning dad. Mom. I am going to get some breakfast for me and Harry then pack our picnic basket for the park." She blew her parents kisses as she left the room.

UPSTAIRS

"Maybe I should give 'Mione her necklace today at the picnic. After all I was the one who planned it. Yes Harry that is what your going to do." He said to himself.

Harry went downstairs and said Hello to the Granger's but he however did not blow a kiss.

When he got into the kitchen Hermione came over to him and gave him a kiss. "Do you mind what I pack to eat today?" she asked as she set a bowl of cereal in font of him.

"Thank you sweetheart. I don't care." He said kissed her again and sat her down so she would eat.

When they finally decided to leave the house Harry ran upstairs to get something while Hermione told her mother what her dress for tonight's party looked like.

When Harry came back downstairs they left.

"Did you want to stop somewhere before we go?" Harry asked.

"Well it is only 12:30. What time did you want to eat?" 

"I don't really care I just want to spend time with you."

"well as long as we are back at the house by 4:30 so I can get ready, I'm all yours." She said.

"just how I like it." Harry said as he walked behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Well you better like it ." she said as she turned her head and kissed him.

"Let's go eat." He said as he took the basket and they walked through the park until they got to the fountain. They set up the blanket in the grass by the fountain they were the only people in that part of the park. They ate then Harry said "'Mione I have something for you."

"Ok" she said excited she sat up because they were laying on the blanket.

"I bought it for you and I hope you like it. It is for you to wear to the party tonight." He pulled it out of his pocket.

Hermione opened the box and gasped " oh Harry. It's beautiful, I can't take this." 

"You have to, I bought it for you see." He said as he showed her where it was engraved.

"Harry I love you." She said as she looked at him.

  
"I love you to." He said "let me put it on for you." He put in on her neck the he kissed her neck. " there."

When they got back to Hermione's house it was 5:00.

"Harry what am I supposed to do I only have an hour to get dressed and do my make-up."

"Stop." He kissed her. " you can do it." He kissed her again. " now go."

She went. She was getting ready and Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.   
  
Hermione finally came down the stairs.

"Hermione dear, where did you get that beautiful necklace?" her mother asked.

"Well Harry gave it to me today."

"well, well." Was all she said.

"Hermione you look, you look, Beautiful." Was all Harry could get out.

They all left for the party. When they got there Hermione introduced Harry to everyone there, and then they danced all night. 

When they got into the car Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and she fell asleep. When the car stooped in the drive way. 

Mr. Granger said " Harry can you wake her up please?" 

"Well I don't want to wake her I will carry her up unless you want to tell her good-bye before you leave for your trip."

"That's fine Harry we can call tomorrow. You can carry her up to her room." Said Mrs. Granger.

Harry carried her upstairs but he did not know Mr. Granger was following him. He laid her down on her bed and pulled her covers over her after taking off her shoes. He kissed her on the forehead and said " I love you 'Mione." 

Mr. Granger who was standing out in the hall whispered " oh dear we have a problem." 

Harry went into his room and went to sleep.

That's all sorry I didn't say much about the party but I just couldn't think!lol!

AND to Emerald-eyes

THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA I WILL USE IT I WAS IN NEED OF A NEW DAY!! EXTRA KISSES FOR YOU!!! LOL! =)


	9. Day 7

Disclaimer: you know what I am going to say, so do I really need to say it?

Authors Note: Thank you to all my loyal reviewers you just make my day! Kisses to you!

Day 7

Hermione woke up the next morning still in her dress. She got up and changed into a pair of pj pants and a tank top. When she go to her dresser she saw a not. 

Hermione,

Sorry we couldn't stay to say good bye in person but we had to leave and we didn't want to wake you when you were in the car you looked so comfortable laying on Harry. Then when he carried you up stairs and you were still asleep we didn't want to wake you up. So we are staying at the Hilton for 3-4 days depending how long the meetings are. The number is by the phone if you need us and you know the cell phone number. We are trusting you I can't stress this enough. I had to drag your father out of the house. We love you dear. Be safe (I know you will be Harry will take care of you). And stay with Harry I don't think that will be a problem but I just thought I should say. Love you dear.

Mom

She began to laugh at her mother's note. She never really realized how funny her mother was.

She had no clue what her and Harry would do today. She was running out of ideas. She went into Harry's room to see if he was awake and he was in the middle of putting his shirt on.

"Hey babydoll." He said.

"Hey," she started leaning on the doorframe "what do you propose we do today?" she asked still leaning on the door.

"How about me and you just get in the car and drive until we see something we want to do. Like a dance club or something?" he said simply.

"Well I know of a good club we could go to but I have nothing to wear." She said then began to pout.

"No not shopping again! I don't want to go shopping baby." He said then threw his shirt back on the bed.

"Well then do u want me to go naked!" she said pretending to be mad.

"We- ." Harry started but before he could finish Mary walked in the room. 

"No need to shop, you can borrow something from my closet." She said then began to look at Harry not realizing how many muscles he had. "Well Hermione if I were you I would love to be held in those arms too." She said smiling.

"Stay away from my Harry." She said walking over to him, and he put his arms around her. And kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder then looked up at Mary who was beaming.

" Hermione you picked a winner I don't think u will get rid of him even if you tried." 

"Who said I was getting rid of him?" she said.

"Who said I wanted to be gotten rid of?" asked Harry confused.

"No one dear." She said leaning her head back against his chest. Then turning her head and kissing him.

" Does Harry always greet you half naked in the morning? That would be the way I would want to wake up." 

Hermione took the pillow off of Harry's bed and threw it at her. "No actually I greet her like this…"he said as he tackled her onto the bed and started tickling her. Then she started hitting him. "Aww I'm sorry." He said

"No I am not forgiving you this time Harry."

"Yes you are." He said.

She went to shake her head no but before she could he kissed her.

"Yes I am." She said.

  
"Well would you like me to come back later so you guys can tackle, tickle, and make out in peace?" said Mary laughing.

"No actually we have about 4 days to do that parents went out of town." She said smiling.

"Really." Harry said.

Hermione hit him on the arm. "I was kidding!"

AFTER THEY GOT BACK FROM MARY'S HOUSE AND WERE ON THE WAY TO THE CLUB

Hermione was telling herself in the mirror she looked awful.

"Babydoll you look beautiful." He said looking at her. 

"Ok Harry." She said and kissed him on the cheek (he was driving)

When they got to the club it was packed being that it was 8:00. They walked inside they club and found a table. Then they went out and dance for a while. Hermione was starting to get dizzy from the strobe lights so they went to sit down away from the lights. Harry ran to get her some water.

"Hello." Said a male voice to Hermione.

"Oh hello." She said. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I think you can but not here." 

Hermione was starting to get scared she looked over at the bar to she where Harry was but the lights were over there and still making her dizzy. "I don't think I can do anything for you."

"But you asked if you could help ma and I just answered your question." 

"Yes well I didn't mean it that way so if you don't mind leaving now." She said looking over at the bar again this time she could she but she didn't see Harry. What she didn't know was that he saw the guy come over and was walking toward them.

"Oh come on, you know you want to come with me."

"No I don't." 

But he came over and held her wrist making he get up by twisting it. Harry began to run now he ran over to her and took the guys hand and pulled it off of hers. He looked at the man and said, " what are you doing?"

"Hey man I was just looking for a good time and this slut looked good enough for me." He said.

Harry could take it anymore he punched the man right in the jaw he fell to the floor and got back up, he hit Harry across the mouth his lip started to bleed and Hermione got upset she started screaming at them to stop. But Harry wouldn't he needed to make sure that this guy would never mistake his 'Mione for a slut ever again. He punched him again in the ribs the in the face again. He fell to the floor and didn't get up this time. He was out cold. They went out to the car after that.

Hermione was crying and Harry was holding her they were sitting in the car and she started saying, " why did you do that now look your bleeding. I can't believe you Harry."

"I'm sorry," he said wiping blood of his lip. " I had to hit him he called my 'Mione a slut, what was I supposed to do? I love you Hermione and I don't want people to think of you as a slut." She then kissed him blood on his lip and all.

When they got home Hermione went into her room and got into her pj's which were a nightshirt and a pair of Harry's boxers. And Harry got into his boxers and got into bed. She was standing in the doorway. And he looked over at her and said, " is that why you wanted to wash my clothes so you could steal them?" he pulled the covers over so she could climb in.

He held her all night loving the way she felt in his arms.

Thanx for reading now go and review! Kisses


	10. Day 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: I want u all to thank Emmy for the basis of the last chapter! I got the idea from Emmy! And I would like to say thank u for the in put I know that the club part was bad I needed more detail in it and I am sorry. Kisses!

Day 8

The day after the fight Harry got into, which was still playing over and over again in her head, his lip was back to normal.

He lay in bed with Hermione's arm draped across his chest he began to play with her hair. Stroking her arms that were bare and her silky smooth legs began to more against him under the covers she was beginning to wake.

"Hello darling." He said. Kissing her on the forhead.

"What time is it love?" she asked.

"Well about 10."

"Really? Wow" 

"I know I hardly got to hold you."

"Well you have me now the questioin is what do you want to do with me?"

"Well now that you asked I think I thought of something we can to for the next 2 or 3 days."

"Harry Potter!" she yelled.

"Not that god not that. I meant somewhere we can go. Unless that is what you want to do?" he said with questioning eyes.

"No I do not want to do that…yet…well what was your idea?" she said changing the subject fast.

"We would have to call your parents first. But I thought maybe we could get out of here and onto a beach?" he said/asked. 

"Well I think that could be arranged. We could get a hotel room, and go to the beach, walk on the boardwalk, shop on the boardwalk. Well Harry Potter I think I am going to kiss you now." She said and she did.

Later when they finally went downstairs Hermione was still in Harry's boxers, and he still hadn't put a shirt on. They were in the kitchen when Harry heard Hermione on the phone.

"Yes mother he wants to go to the beach………..I know that mother…. yes mother…..If we can get someone else to come with us can we go?……….thank you mom kisses."

She turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. 

"Who do you want to bring." He said.

"You. What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"But Hermione that would be breaking the rules." Harry said mocking her for telling him that every year since they had first met.

"Yes, but in some cases the rules can be broken." She said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Yes they can….yes they can." Harry said in between kisses. I knew you would see it my way.

"I knew you would see it my way." Hermione said.

LATER THAT DAY

Harry was in his room packing when Hermione cam into the room. 

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked while putting his things in his suitcase.

"Well I wanted to see if you could get me a book of the shelf in my bedroom I can't reach it."

"Do you really need a book?" Harry said kissing her.

"No of course not." 

Then Harry went into her room got all of her suitcases and his and took them out to the car. He out them in the back seat. Hermione went around the house to make sure that all the windows and doors were locked then they double checked to make sure they had everything. Hermione then locked the front door then got in the car.

"Harry I want to drive." Said Hermione getting in the car fake pouting. 

"Well if you want you can drive home but I think you might want so more sleep." He said trying to keep her from wanting to drive.

"Fine but I get to pick the music." 

"Fair deal."

Hermione changed the music to what she wanted then took Harry's hand in hers and they began to talk.

"Well Harry where do you want to live when you graduate?" 

"I want to live with you in a huge flat that is by the beach because I could always stay at the beach forever. I could stay with you forever." He said as he kissed her hand

"Very, very, very good answer. I think that would work out just perfectly. My dear Harry." She said taking the bottle of soda that was in the cup holders of the car. 

"And what do you want to do, job wise?" Harry asked.

"Well I think I might want to work at the school or at the Daily Profit as a journalist. What about you, the famous Harry Potter, what do you want to be?"

"I want to do something in Quidditch or work as an Aroura."

"Of course you would pick two of the most dangerous things to do with your life." She said laughing as she did.

"That's me alright." He said giving her his wonderful smile.

Time seemed to go so fast for them in the car that day when they started talking about their futures. Some stories of what they wanted and some that dare not speak out loud to one another. 

When they got to the beach it was about 7. They went into the hotel. And Hermione sat down in the lobby as Harry went to get the room.

"Ok darling got our room." He said taking her hand while the boy with their luggage followed behind them.

They elevator finally stopped on the 28th floor.   
  
"Harry how much is this costing us?" 

"No worries love it is all taken care of."

They got to their room Harry had gotten a suite. The hotel itself was beautiful. It was 28 floors and had a beautiful restaurant on the main floor by the lobby, which was filled with couches and chairs and then all of the beautiful roses that were in there. It was amazing and that wasn't the best part of it. Their room was facing the ocean. The balcony overlooks the beautiful ocean and the sand. The boardwalk right below them. Hermione was in shock. Then she saw the room. It was like an apartment. It had a living room that was very beautiful it had black ouches and chairs with a huge TV set. And the bedroom was amazing it was a giant four poster.

She was in love with the place and the man who brought her there. 

"Harry, I love you." Was all she could say it was all she wanted to say ever again.

"I love you to 'Mione." He said as he kissed her passionately.

After they watched a movie on the couch kissing, cuddling, and just holding each other Harry said, "Let's go eat in the restaurant downstairs." He got up and went to get ready as did 'Mione. When Hermione got out of the bathroom she looked beautiful in the short blue strapless dress that cut off at her mid-thigh, and her black high heel sandals. And her hair was perfect every strand in place. With the necklace Harry gave her around her neck.

"You look beautiful as always love." He said as he kissed her hand.

They went down to the restaurant to eat. Once they got and ate their food they sat there talking about what they were going to do tomorrow.

"do you want to go on the boardwalk and shop tomorrow or do you want to go to the beach its self?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to you as long as I'm with you I will even shop." he said laughing at his own joke.

"Yet again a very good answer." She said leaning over the table and kissed him.

After dinner that night they were so tired they went straight to bed. Hermione in Harry's boxers and Harry in a pair of his boxers. They sat and kissed each other for a few moments then Harry laid down on the bed and Hermione draped her arm across his chest and laid her head on his chest as well as his arms en-circled her and they slept thinking of each other even in their sleep. 


	11. Day 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear! Would I lie to you?

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed my story! It really made me feel good after the bad review I got the other day.

KISSES!

Day 9

When Harry woke the next morning he reached over to where Hermione was lying the night before. But she wasn't there. He sat up a little worried. He looked around the hotel room. She was nowhere to be seen. He got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. Hermione was standing there wearing a t-shirt and her hair was in a messy ponytail with Harry's boxers to top it off. She looked beautiful with the wind blowing her hair. Harry went back over to the bed and grabbed a blanket. He walked out onto the balcony and put the blanket around himself then went and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She turned so that he could hold her the right way. She gave him his usual good morning kiss. 

"Good morning love." She said. "Isn't the water beautiful." She said turning and looking at the ocean.

"Would you like to go the beach today then?" he asked kissing her again.

"Yes I would." she said kissing him again.

"Well than that is what we will do." He turned around turning her with him and began to walk back into the room. When they got in the room they saw the clock 10:00 was what it said.

"Let's get ready." She said. She went into the bathroom to put her suit on. She came out in a different suit then Harry had seen her in. It was a string bikini. And it was black with red flames on it her hair was still up.

"Well are you ready to go." Harry asked as he picked up a bag with a couple of towels and an umbrella.

"Of course." She said as she put on a pair of sweatpants and

a shirt.

When they got to the beach it was crowded. But Harry seemed to find the best spot on the beach.

It was an isolated area where not many people were. There was a patch of hanging rock. With waves crashing up against it. Then the birds flew by and made it perfect.

Harry set up the blanket on the sand and put their towels up at the head of the blanket as pillows. And set out the sunscreen and sunglasses. Hermione sat down in-between Harry's legs and leaned against him. 

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, but u might not love me after I do this."

"Do what? "she asked afraid.

"This," he said as he picked her up and headed for the water.

"HARRY POTTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, but it didn't help. He kept going. 

"PUT ME DOWN HARRY!" she laughed this time kicked her feet in the air.

But Harry didn't he took her right down to the water and collapsed in it. She was on top of him and still dry. 

"Ha I am still dry." She said

"No you aren't." he said as he rolled over and she was under water. When she came up she was mad.

"Harry I don't believe you!" she yelled, then kissed him. "even after that I still love you. She said getting up. "But ," she said turning to him and looking at him. "do it again and I might not."   


"Oh really love is that so?" he asked.

"Yep." 

"Fine then." He said getting up.

Then he began to chase her. She ran of course. He chased her around the beach for awhile until he finally caught her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Then he kissed her. Then spun her back around the started chasing her again.

They finally got tired and went and lay back down on the blanket. Hermione and Harry were talking.

"What is your favorite day of the year?" Harry asked.

"Well that is and easy one." She said as Harry expected she said " the first day of school." But not for why he thought. " Because I get to see you." She replied.

"Come here." He said and as she crawled over to him he picked her up and lay her down next to him and he started to tickle her. She was waiting for a kiss.

"Harry stop." She said between giggles. "Please,"

"Do you give up?" he asked. 

"Yes I do what do I have to do?" she asked as he stopped tickling her.

"Ok you have to, do what I say for a day." He said

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." He said

"Deal." She said unhappy cause if she said no he would tickle her again.

When they finally decided they would go the sun had already set. Hermione was replaying the whole thing in her head. She and Harry were sitting on the blanket watching the ocean. When Hermione saw a dolphin. She pointed it out to Harry. Then the sun began to set in the sky and Harry wrapped his arms around her. (She was sitting in-between his legs again)

He began to whisper in her ear. They watched the sunset together and packed up and headed back for the hotel after picking up some food on the boardwalk. 

When they got to the room they were tired. Hermione crawled into bed and Harry followed shortly after. He got in and kissed her forehead as she leaned in against him. 


	12. Day 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I am so happy I have been informed by my sister the 4th book has been completed! YES!

TO EMMY! Thank you so much you just made me smile all day! Kisses!

Day 10

The next morning it was Hermione's turn to wake to an empty bed. She was looking around for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. 

Then she heard someone come in the door. It was Harry. (A/N: Who else would it be? Sillies!) Well Harry came in and sat down on the bed with her.

"And where exactly did you go?" she said while yawning.

"Well dear I had to get some money for today."

"Ok then I guess that is a good reason." She said smiling.

"Oh yes it is do I not get re-warded?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Of course you do." She said as she kissed him.

When she pulled away she remembered her and Harry's deal.

"So what do I have to do today?" she asked.

"Well that is for later right now you need to go get dressed so we can go."

"Ok that is easy enough."

When Hermione got ready they started out. They were on the boardwalk and holding hands when Hermione saw a small shop in the corner of a huge market. She really wanted to go in it and Harry soon realized that he couldn't deny her anything.

"Please!" she yelled.

"Go on." He said taking the bags that she already had him carrying.   
  
"Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store.

"Ok I am going to try this on and I want you to tell me the honest truth!" she said waving her finger.

"Ok. Go on now." Harry said amused with her.

She came out of the dressing room maybe 20 times with 20 different things on modeling them for Harry he of course was laughing the whole time as she made faces and pretended that there were cameras taking her pictures. Then she came out completely and bought just about all-20 things.

They walked back to the hotel and gave the bags to the bus boy and he took them to the suite.

  
When they got back to the boardwalk they started walking down the way they cam and by now it was high noon. They came across the amusement park.   
  
"This is really where I went earlier today." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, well, well, what does the wonderful Harry Potter have in his mind for today?" 

"Well it doesn't come until later but for now we are going to go on the rides." He said picking her up on his back and carrying her into the park.

The rode everything together. The roller coasters, the scrambler, the swings, the water rides, the pit fall, the swinging ship, bumper cars, and everything else you could think of. Then came Harry's surprise. This is what she had to do without question. There was but one fun house and only one. It was covered in clowns and not just happy colwns but sad clowns and evil cowns any kind you could imagine.   


And Harry new what Hermione hated the most and you guessed it, it was clowns! He wanted to help her get over her fear. He decided that they would walk through it together. Then of course more of his "orders" would come later but for now this was it.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Hermione you can do this I will be right there to help you." 

"Can we ride something else first? Like the Ferris wheel! Yes the Ferris wheel then I will take your orders please Harry please."

"Ok 'Mione but that is it then my orders." He said taking her around the waist. They walked to the Ferris wheel together and by then it was very dark and cold. Harry looked at his watch it was 6:00. They got onto the Ferris wheel and when they got to the top they shared a passionate kiss.

They stayed that way for awhile then when the ride started moving they didn't even move. They got to the bottom and Hermione tried to get Harry to go on again but Harry wouldn't he got her into that house and she freaked out.

"Harry how did you talk me into this." She said as they walked around a corner. She screamed at the site of the clown before her. 

Harry grabbed hold of her to calm her down. She grabbed hold of him. She really didn't like it in there but they were almost out. A few more twists and turns and that was it. 

When they got out Hermione was rather calm.

"Harry I can't believe you made me do that!"

"Well love I wanted to cure you did it work?" he asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't know but I am never going in there again!" she yelled as she hit his arm.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her again longer and harder than before. They left then it was about 9:00 when they got back to the hotel. They had stopped to eat. Hermione was not mad at Harry anymore.

When they got into the room and got ready for bed Harry was standing on the balcony. He called for her to come out there with him she did what she was told because of there arrangement. He held her.

"Hermione," he asked.

"What." 

"What are we going to do about Ron?"

"Tell him. I guess."

"Kiss me." Was all he said and it was not a command but more of a question.

She did and then they went into the bedroom still kissing and fell onto the bed. They stopped kissing enough so they could get some air. They crawled under the covers and started to kiss again. At some point in the night for one reason or another they drifted into a deep calming sleep.

  
  



	13. Day 11

Disclaimer: I own it not!

Author's Note: what to say……what to say! I love you people! You all just made me so happy! I hit the 100 mark! This chapter is just a load of fluff. I write lots of fluff in a chapter when I am happy! So if you like fluff better review more and make me happy then I will right more. Do you see where I am going with this?

Kisses!

Day 11

Hermione awoke to Harry rushing around the hotel room. She looked at the clock it said 7:30. She started to wonder why he was up so early. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because we need to get back to your house before your parents get home. We were supposed to bring someone else with us remember?"

"Oh yes I forgot," she paused and began to think, " well we can finish packing later." She said as she walked up to him and pulled him into her, kissed him and turned around. She broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed. They started kissing again. 

He broke the kiss and said " well aren't we demanding today?"

"Yes after the show you gave last night, well lets just say it is my turn." She said slyly. (A: N/ I know what you are thinking! You sick people! It didn't happen…yet *¤ grins evilly ¤*) 

"Oh really? Well lets see what you got." He said in the kiss that had just begun again seeming like it had never ended.

She sat up breaking the kiss he tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. Then she swung her leg over him. She leaned back down and kissed him again and then again pulling away and pushing him back down.

"Will you please stop doing that?" he said impatiently.

"Nope." She said and did it again.

"That does it." He said and rolled over so he was straddled over top of her. " Oh.. How the tables have turned my sweet Hermione." He said as he leaned down and began to nibble her ear lobe. The way he knew she loved.

"Stop that." She laughed.

"Nope." He said mocking her and did it again.

"Fine then." She said and then the phone rang.

"Damnit." Harry said under his breath. He reached over and answered the phone. "Hello. Yes thank you." He hung up the phone and rolled back over to Hermione.   
  
"Well, who was it?" she asked.

"It was your friend…Mary. She called to say that your parents called her house…thank god she was shopping…but her mom took a message they will be home tomorrow. But we still need to get packed and out of here."

"Fine." She said getting up.

"Well we don't have to leave right this second." He said grabbing her wrist. 

"Well actually check out time is 11 so we do." She said smiling and walked away.

When they were all packed they got in the car and started to leave. 

When they pulled into the driveway it was about 8:30. Hermione and Harry carried their things up into their rooms. Then Hermione went down to the kitchen to make them something to eat. 

After they ate they went into the living room and sat on the couch. They began kissing again this time Harry was using the couch to his full advantage. He laid her down and began to kiss her. And she wrapped her leg around him to pull him closer. He began to move the hem of her shirt he place his hand on her warm skin. He began to move his hand back and forth on her stomach. He stomach began to twitch under his touch. He smiled into their kiss. He moved his hand further up still moving it back and forth. 

Then the phone rang. After a sigh Hermione said, "We need to start turning off ringers." She went over to the phone. "Hello. Yes we just got home mom. Everything is fine and we did have a good time. Hey I have to go ok. Yes we are fine mother." She hung up the phone and went back over to Harry who had just turned on the TV. He was watching a movie. 

He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap and leaning on the arm of the couch at the same time. He kissed her forehead lightly and then they watched the movie by the end they were laying asleep holding each other.

Fluffy enough? Leave a review and let me know!

  
  
Well let me know what you think.

*¤friendly_mione¤* 


	14. Day 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed I just need to get as many reviews a day as I can. Because when I sit down to write and I start to think ' do I really want to do this?' my first thought is no but then I see my reviews and I get and idea. So thanks for making me feel special! 

Kisses!

Day 12

When Hermione woke the next morning she was still laying on Harry. She felt awful. Her head was spinning, she was dizzy and she felt sick to her stomach. She tried to get up and in the process woke up Harry. 

"Good morning." He said happily. As he turned and caught her as she was falling to the floor. "Hermione are you ok? What's the matter?"

"I don't know but I don't think it is good." She said once again trying to get up and failing. Harry decided to help her up to get her.

"Hold on. Don't try to get up so fast." He said standing up and pulling her along. He kissed her forehead and felt it was very warm. "Maybe you should just go and lay back down. Your head feels warm."

"I don't think I can make it up the stairs." She said with her head to the floor to try and stop the dizziness she was feeling. 

"I'll carry you then." He said. He gently picked her up and moved her head to rest on his shoulder. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he walked slowly up the stairs. He could feel her warm breath coming out in pants as he carried her up the stairs. 

When he got her to her room he set her down on his bed first so that he could go and get some more blankets for in her room. When he pulled down the sheets on her bed he went back into his room and picked her up again. He carried her into her room and tucked her into bed. He got some extra blankets.

"Do you want some soup? I could make you some." He offered kissing her cheeks and forehead to see if their temperatures were the same.

"Yes soup would be nice. But if I am here in bed all day what are you going to do?."

"Well what any good boyfriend would do…..take care of his girl." He said kissing her hand and walking towards the door. As he left he turned on the radio so she had something to listen to.

While downstairs in the kitchen Harry started to make breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello…… No Mrs. Granger everything is fine. Hermione is upstairs in bed she has a fever. I am taking care of her I am in the kitchen right now making her soup……No It isn't a problem. I am sure it would be perfectly safe if you two stayed another day…..It's no trouble I love taking care of her……… Ok Mrs. Granger, Bye."

Harry finished the soup and put it on a tray. He carried it up to Hermione and she was sitting there on the bed.

"I thought I tucked you in." he said.

"Well you did but I needed to sit up."

"Hermione your mom just called they won't be in until tomorrow. Well I have an idea." He got the remote to her stereo system and went and set the soup on her nightstand. Then he climbed into her bed behind her. She leaned back into his chest so that she was still sitting up then he reached over and got the tray with the soup and began to feed her.

Later after she finished the soup she fell asleep in Harry's embrace. When an owl flew in the window. It was Ron's owl. The owl was not pig thank god or Hermione would wake up. He motioned for the owl to come over here and it did. He took the letter from the owls leg.

It read:

Harry and Herms,

Just wanted to let you know that we are all fine, except for Ginny. She is insane! She is dating Draco Malfoy! Eww well any way I wanted to know what you to were up to. I mean I miss having you guys around to talk to! So owl me back really soon!

Ron

'Well what she would send him back?' harry thought.

Hermione began to stir. "Harry?" she mumbled.

"What love?" he asked.

"What is going on?" 

"Well I just got a letter from Ron and he said that he wanted to know what was going on over here. Do you think we should tell him now? Or wait until we get to Hogwarts?"

"I think we should tell him now so he has some time to get used to it. But I am also sick and completely out of it so do what you think Is best." 

He laughed at her statement " I will tell him now."

He reached over to Hermione's nightstand and grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of the page Ron used.

Ron:

Ginny is what! What has she gotten herself into? Well we wanted to wait to tell you but we think it is best if you know now. Hermione and me are kind of dating now. I hope it is all right with you. We hope so because we are really happy. And Hermione has taken me to the Dark side! We must have gone to the mall 30 times since I have been here!

Harry and Hermione

"How's that love?" Harry asked but he was unaware the Hermione was already asleep. He looked down and saw that she was sleeping so he just sent it without wanting to wake her up.

He kissed the top of her head and said " I love 'Mione." Then reached over and turned of the lamp on the bedside table. And fell asleep. 


	15. Day 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry that this took so long to get out I was hoping to get it posted sooner. And to Emmy, you had me worried! Lol I am jut happy you're back.

Kisses!

Day 13

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione moving around in the bed. He was still sitting upright behind her. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was looking better than she did yesterday. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes." He said putting his face right up to her ear so she could feel his warm breath against her face.

She shivered. He was pleased to she the effect he had on her. 

  
"Why is there and owl at the end of the bed?" 

"Because I owled Ron back last night. I a am betting that is his reply."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him about us." He said carefully. "And now I know why I am suddenly scared to see what that owl has to say."

" Same here lover boy." She said laughing at what she called him.

"Lover boy?" 

" Yes do u like it?"

"Oh yes. Does that make you my lover girl?" he asked with a look in his eye.

"Well," she started saying but the owl cut her off. It screeched. "Well I guess we better see that damage." She said crawling over to the end of the bed and getting the letter off the owl and crawling back over to Harry and laid in-between his legs as before. "You open it."

"Ok." He said taking the letter.

Harry and Hermione,

Well as you can probably tell from the hand writing this is Ginny. You made poor Ron faint! He said one thing before he fainted. I think he said 'it's about bloody time.' I think that is something my dear older brother would say. But yes as he told you I am dating Draco. And I know what your thinking and don't!

Well I got to run.

Ginny

"Well I guess it went good." She said with a smile. "But Ginny dating Draco? Doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well I guess it shouldn't make sense to any of us."

"Your right. Well lets go get something to eat." She said getting up.

"Nope," he said pulling her back onto the bed. Then he kissed her good morning and wouldn't stop. Which I don't think she minded. When he pulled away he said, " Are you feeling better, love?" 

"Of course, if I am not after that kiss then somebody shoot me." She said kissing him again. This time harder and longer. As he lay back onto the bed she moved on top of him. He shifted his weight so that he was on his side and so was she. 

She pulled away and said in short pants of breath, "We should really get something to eat after all it is 10:30." She kissed him again and got up and started to move. But Harry still had hold of her wrist and pulled her back down again. 

"Nope." He kissed her again.

"Harry" he kissed her again, " I need," and again, "something to," and again, "eat." And one last time as he let her go.

"Ok." He said and fakes a pout.

They went downstairs to get something to eat and then tried to fine something to do for the day. 

"We could go see a movie." Hermione had suggested.

"Ok what is playing? You can pick I don't really mind." He said and finished what he was eating.

When they got to the movie theater it was about 12:00 they were going to catch the 12:30 showing of ' Spider-man'. 

"So what are we going to see? You still haven't told me." Harry aid as he pulled the amount of money out of his pocket that Hermione had asked for.

"You'll see Harry, you'll see." She said as they entered the theater. They were in line for the popcorn and their soda before she finally told him.

When they walked into the their theater Harry led Hermione to the back of the theater the very last row, the seats in the middle. He looked down at the seat and saw the armrest in the way.

"This will not do." He said. The he pulled up on it and the armrest. It was adjustable. He sat down and put the drink in the drink holder on his side. Then he pulled her down so that she was leaning against him. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Then he gently kissed her hand. Then he placed their hands on her stomach.

"Much better," he said with a smile.

About half way through the movie Harry was dying for a kiss. He moved his body up to get her attention. Then took his hand and lifted it up to her chin. He tilted her head up to his and kissed her softly it made her want to melt. After an endless amount of passionate kissing, they stopped and finished the movie with smiles on their faces.

When they left the theater it was about 3:00, and extremely warm. They didn't want to go home just yet so they decided to go for a walk in the park. The same park where Harry had given her the necklace.

Hermione decided that they should go to the fountain. Well when they got there Hermione took off the jacket she was wearing, and Harry had already taken off his hoody. 

"There was always something about this fountain," she started saying.

"And what was that love" he asked gently kissing the back of her neck.

"I don't know it was just always strange." She said shaking as he kissed her neck again. 

"Well I think we should keep walking. Your parents will be coming home soon."

"I thought you said that they were staying an extra day?"

"They did they said that they were coming home tonight. They didn't want to stay overnight again."

"Oh ok. Let's be off then." She said taking his hand in hers.

  
When they got back to the house it was already dark out. No car was in the driveway though.

"Hermione," Harry called from his room. 

"Yes Harry," she answered from in her room where she was changing. 

"You do realize that if your parents are coming home we can't share a bed anymore." He said absently.

"Why is that Mr. Potter?" she said walking into his room with her hands on her hips and just in her undergarments.

"Well Ms. Granger," he paused when he looked up and saw her, " Because if your father walked in and saw us in the same bed and me wearing what I do to bed, and you only wearing that I would be dead." 

"True, but none the less it would be worth it. Wouldn't it?" she asked seductively.

"Of course baby girl." He said as he took her in his arms. They began to kiss and Hermione fell onto Harry's bed. His hands traveled the length of her body and a soft moan escaped her lips.   
  
Harry pulled back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and then went back to kissing her again. Then Hermione pulled away.

"Mr. Potter I believe we should be getting to bed."

"Why yes Ms. Granger forgive me." He said as he crawled up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. She got up and walked into her own room deciding that it would be best to stay in her own room for tonight. She kissed him once more then went into her room and he saw her get into bed. 

Then suddenly as he was drifting off he heard her get up. She got on a t-shirt and went to the doorway.

"Harry, I can't sleep without you with me." She said pouting.

"Well then get your beautiful ass in this bed right now. Before I am forced to get up and throw you into the bed."

"Well as much as I love it when you throw me I think I will climb in."She said laughing.

She climbed in and it amazed her how they perfectly fit together. His arms around her keeping her warm. And his head resting in the crook of her neck. It seemed like nothing else mattered. 


	16. Day 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you!

Author's Note: To all my reviewers I love you guys to death!

Day 14

Harry and Hermione were still asleep in Harry's bed. Comfortable, and not giving a care who saw them. Or so they thought.

Hermione's parents pulled into the driveway unnoticed by the sleeping couple. They got into the house and saw that nothing was destroyed and decided to go upstairs to check on the kids. But Mrs. Granger was tired from driving so she told her husband to go and check.

By that time Harry began to stir. He looked over at Hermione who was lying there right next to him. Fitting perfectly and didn't want to wake her. He lightly kissed the back of her neck as Mr. Granger walked in the door. He said nothing but hid outside the doorway. 

He looked in the room again and saw no visible shirt on Harry. He began to worry. Then Harry carefully crawled away from Hermione as not to wake her up. He then lifted himself out of bed as quietly as he could and began to stretch. Mr. Granger then saw that he did in fact have pants on and was relieved.

After that Harry was walking towards the door and Mr. Granger decided to confront Harry. He walked out the door and in surprise jumped back when he saw Mr. Granger standing there.

"Er……………..good morning?" he asked more then said. 

"Better morning for you I suppose. The truth Harry, did anything happen between you and my daughter last night or when we were gone?"

Harry looked him in the eyes and told him firmly, " Nothing happened we were just in the same bed." He said it firmly but he was scared. 

Mr. Granger could tell he was scared and that might have been the only reason he believed Harry. 

"Well Harry I am going to take your word for it. I am going to go back downstairs and I would like to meet you and Hermione downstairs for breakfast." He said and turned. He then went down the stairs.

"Oh god" he said and turned back to go into the bedroom. He jumped on the bed and Hermione sat straight up. 

"What!" she yelled. She wasn't trying to be loud. But she was scared.

"Your dad………he was here……he saw us in bed together…. wants to talk to us downstairs." He said slowly so she would understand what he was saying.

"You mean my parents saw us…together in the same bed?" she said nervously.

"Yes."

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

"They were in bed together!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"So?" 

"What do you mean so?" 

"We did the same thing when we were there age. Remember?"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"We were…… well I can't think of anything right now but it….. wasn't different at all was it?" 

Mrs. Granger just shook her head. "Nope. And I don't think Harry and Hermione are that serious. I know we weren't then."

"Your right. I told them to come down."

Just then Harry and Hermione came downstairs holding hands. Nobody said anything. Then Mrs. Granger spoke "Who wants breakfast?" 

Harry and Hermione just exchanged glances. Then Hermione looked at her mother and she just winked at her. Hermione just smiled. They all ate breakfast. 

Harry pulled Hermione into the living room after they all ate and while Mr. And Mrs. Granger sat at the table talking. 

Harry kissed Hermione in the living room the kissed was gentle at fist and then it went to a hard lip bruising kiss. 

"Mmmm…..not that I mind but what was that for?" she asked when they parted.

"Just didn't get my good morning kiss." He said smiling.

"Well neither did I but now I just want second helpings." She said as she went in for another kiss this time it was just a hard lip bruising kiss, as Harry started to pull away he gently but her bottom lip. 

"Better?" 

"Not quite yet." She said kissing him again. When they pulled away she said, "All better now." And walked back into the kitchen.

They finally decided that today would be the best day to just stay inside because of what happened this morning. They didn't want to go running of anywhere together. Well they did but they didn't think Hermione's parents would approve.

  
So they stayed in and upstairs away from 'Mione's parents. Hermione took Harry's hand and told her parents that they were going to go sit on the balcony. Which they did but that was not all they did.

Hermione made Harry move her big overstuffed chair outside. Since it was beginning to get dark (because after breakfast Hermione and Harry were explaining what happened that morning and then everyone went in the living room and watched a movie together) and she didn't want to sit on the floor or the stone wall surrounding the edge.

"There you go." He said kissing her lips gently then he put his arms around her and held her close. She pulled away and took his hand. She led him into her bedroom then into his. She smelled the air.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Getting your scent." She laughed a little at what she had just said. "I love your scent." She said and then kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now get changed into your pj's and meet me on the balcony." She said as she turned and walked into her own room to do the same. 

Harry always wore the same thing to bed a pair of pj pants and no shirt. But Hermione always wore something different. Tonight she was wearing and white silk nightgown that went down to the floor. It had off white flowers on it and it had two thin straps holding it up. Harry was in awe.

"Stop staring at me and come on lover boy!" she said laughing a little and taking his hand. He sat in the chair first and then she sat on his lap. He put his arms around her. He loved how she felt under the silk nightgown. 

"Hermione, "

"Yes Harry?"

"Did I tell you that I loved you today?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

"No" she said with a smirk.

"I love you"

She said nothing she just turned in his arms and kissed him long and hard. A little while later they went to bed. They slept in Harry's bed as they usually did. Once again Harry was amazed at how perfectly she fit in his arms. Like he was meant to hold her forever. And he planned to.


	17. Day 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all I am going to say.

Author's Note: Well well well here I am again. Do my reviewers love me? They better! Because I love them!!! Ha!

KISSES

Day 15

It was early morning and this time Mrs. Granger decided to go into the kids room. Because she didn't think her husband could handle it. She walked into the room surprised to see Hermione alone in Harry's bed. She looked around the room and saw Harry walk over to the bed. He extended his arm and stroked her face gently. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then walked back to the end of the bed and sat on his trunk, which was at then foot of the bed, and just watched her sleep.

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Granger whispered. 

He turned startled. "Oh I didn't think you would be awake yet."

"Your so sweet with her Harry, she needs someone like that." She said looking at him then to her daughter. "She loves you a lot, you know that right?" she asked looking back to him.

"I know," he paused to look at her then looked back to her mom, " and I love her so much it scares me. I never had parents to love and then this wonderful girl came along and I love her." He said looking at his hands embarrassed.

"Welcome Harry, I don't think you are ever going anywhere." She said softly as she walked out of the room.

DOWNSTAIRS

Mrs. Granger was making breakfast, and her husband was sitting at the table reading the morning paper. Harry and Hermione came down the stairs with their hands intertwined as usual. They ate breakfast and tried to figure out what to do for the day.

"Harry why don't we stay in for tonight and we can get in the hot tub or something?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, baby doll. That sounds like fun." He said kissing her forehead. Forgetting that her parents were in the room.

Mr. Granger just glared at Harry but Harry didn't seem to notice.

LATER ON 

"Oh crap!" Hermione screamed. Which scarred Harry who was lying on top of her presently planted kisses on her neck. When she screamed he accidentally bit her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" he said. "But why did you scream?" he asked.

"It's raining!" she yelled.

"I thought you loved the rain?" 

"I do but it ruins our plans for the hot tub!"

"No it doesn't. Come on lets go outside and play in the rain." He said with a grin on his face that could make Hermione go wherever he wanted her to go.

"Ok" she said returning the grin.

They got outside and Hermione just realized that she had a white t-shirt on. 'Great!' she thought. 'At least I have my black bra on' she thought again. 

In no more than 3 min. she was soaked! Her clothes clung to her like there was nothing else.

Harry seemed to notice this right away.

"Well what do you want to do know that we are out her babe?" he asked her.

"Well…follow me!" she screamed grabbing his hand and dragging him into the trees she had in her backyard.

What harry didn't notice was that the trees were pine. They kept all the water on the branches. She began to run faster water and wind flying at them both soaked to the core. And she holding each other's hands tight.

Hermione finally ran into and opening. Harry looked around. And his eyes landed on Hermione's chest as it began to rise and fall for she was breathing so hard. 

"Where are we?" he yelled over the wind.

"My secret spot." She yelled back.

Harry looked around and saw what she meant. There was a path and it went right over a bridge. There were tall trees ((not pine)) standing on both sides of the path. Then there were rose bushes planted in a circle and two pine trees draping over the area. Inside there was a little picnic table.

Harry was amazed at the spot they were in. He grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her. Soft and gentle at first then he started to get harder. Like he had a longing he needs to fill, he had to do it.

Hermione didn't object when he ran his tongue over her lips begging entrance or when his hand found its way under her soaking shirt. 

They didn't know when or how they ever moved from that spot but they got back to the house running as they did when they left with Hermione in the lead.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing in the glass doorway un-noticed by the two running. 

Harry took Hermione up in his arms and threw her into her pool. She pulled him in with her and they stayed there for awhile and then got out and dried off.

"Harry, I love you." 

"I love you to baby doll. Now get our ass in my bed."

Hermione did object to that either.


	18. Day 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just me…I hope. 

Author's Note: hey guys! I just got a new beta reader! Go me! I am so sorry about the wait! I really truly didn't want to take this long. Don't hate me!

Kisses

Day 16

It was still raining outside when Hermione awoke. She was so upset that they didn't get to go in the hot tub the night before. But she loved the run in the rain. Hermione got up, put a robe over her black nightgown and walked to the balcony sliding door. She pulled back the long drapes and stared out into the rain. Harry was waking up in the other room ((A/N slowly waking but it's the best I can do)) He silently got up and walked over to the door to Hermione's room.

He stood in silence watching her face light up with every streak of lighting that sparkled outside. She looked beautiful to him. Her hair had a slight wave to it because it was wet when she went to sleep, and her robe was cut off at her mid thigh with her black nightgown underneath. He walked over to her and put his arms gingerly around her waist, and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder. As he kissed her a bolt of lighting shot in the air and lit up her face as she closed her hands around his arms that lay on her waist. 

Meanwhile, Downstairs… 

Mrs. Granger looked outside as the lighting struck, then back down at her newspaper. She turned to last weather section in the paper, and it said that the storm would clear up by late afternoon with mild winds. Then she looked down underneath the weather and saw an ad… 

It read: Russian Ballet comes to England! 

Order tickets now! We have very few left! 

Today is the last day! 

The show is tonight! 

555-9685 

"I like these wizards papers…much better then ours." She said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number in the paper. 

"Yes, I would like two tickets please…balcony…yes that would be fine…the seats will be under Potter…nice day to you too." She said and hung up the phone. "The things I do for my little girl." 

She got up and went over to the stairs. She opened her mouth to yell up to Hermione but thought that Harry might still be asleep and decided not to. She walked up the stairs and stopped at Hermione's doorway to see Harry with his arms around her, his chin no resting on her shoulder. She stood and watched for a few moments just smiling until she remembered what she had come upstairs for. 

"Hermione dear," she said holding out the paper "I bought you and Harry tickets to the ballet tonight. I hope you don't mind." She said smiling as she saw how her daughters face lit up. 

"Thank you." Harry said smiling somewhat.

"Mom you're the best!" 

"I didn't know you liked ballet 'Mione." Harry said looking surprised. 

"I love it… I used to take ballet for about 9 or 10 years…I had to quit when school started."

"Afraid of clowns…a horseback rider…a ballerina …is there anything you don't do?"

"Fly." She said sadly and simply.

'I can change that.' Harry thought to himself. 

"Well, I'll leave you to decide what you are going to wear tonight." She said, walking out of the room.

Hermione went right over to her closet after pushing Harry out of the room. All he could hear through the door that she closed was her saying things like "What am I going to wear? Or Harry won't like that one." So he decided to get what he was going to wear and think of something that he could do to make Hermione fly. 

Harry got out a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment, and began to form some sort of a plan. 

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room… 

A baby blue dress went flying across the room followed by a blue one, then by the black one she bought for her parent's office party. 

"Nothing to wear!" she screamed. Then a pair of black strap less high heels went flying by. After the shoes landed she saw it. The dress she would wear. 

"Perfect, I was looking for an excuse to wear this dress!" she yelled, turned around, but her smile faded when she saw her room. "Whoops. I think I got a little carried away." She said and started hanging things back up in her closet. 

She sat down at her vanity and looked at her dress. It was a thin strapped dress. It went down to her mid thigh and it was a maroon. It was tight at the top and it got a little looser as it went down.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes!" she whispered as she looked at her closet. She walked over to her closet and got on her hands and knees and started going through her shoes. She found her red strapless sandals and figured that they would be perfect. 

Back in Harry's Room: Harry looked out the window in his room and saw that the storm was slowing down. He got up and went over to the bookshelf that was in his room. He looked over the many books that were on it and smiled. "Hermione loves to read…and so do her parents, apparently." He looked down at the clock and saw that it said 1:00. He went downstairs to see what time the ballet started.

Harry discovered that the ballet started at 7:30 but he wanted to take Hermione out to eat first so he decided that he should tell her when she needed to be ready. If he didn't she would probably kill him. He walked up the stairs to find Hermione sitting in her closet putting a pair of red shoes on. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked smiling.

"Trying to find a pair of shoes to match my dress." 

"Well I just wanted to let you know that we will be leaving around six o'clock. I wanted to take you to dinner before the ballet starts." He said walking over and kneeling down beside her. He kissed her forehead and then he moved to her jaw and from there he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Tease." She said,

"I thought you were supposed to be the tease." She opened her mouth to speak but he got up and walked out of the room. 

Hermione began to get ready as did Harry. Harry got into the shower and Hermione tried to figure out what to do with her hair. She finally decided and finished getting ready. 

Harry was ready and waiting in the living room at 5:45. Hermione was just doing some finishing touches to her make-up and putting on the necklace that Harry gave her. She looked beautiful to Harry as she was walking down the stairs. She was wearing the red dress with her matching red shoes and her hair was up in a loose bun with curls falling out and the necklace he gave her to top it off.

"You look wonderful." He said as she got off the stairs and walked over to him.

"Thank you, love." She said as she kissed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry guys I am not going to write about the ballet…or the dinner I am going to skip to the part where they get home…but to make it up to you they are going to…just read it and you will see. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione walked through the door at 10:00. Hermione was telling Harry how much she loved the ballet. 

"Harry, did you see that women's turns? They were amazing." He just nodded and led her upstairs. They went into Harry's room and sat down on the bed. 

He leaned over to her and started to kiss her neck. She just giggled and he moved to her shoulder then back to the sensitive spot on her neck. ((A/N: have any of you girls noticed that guys and I mean all guys know when and how to do that! Sorry back to the story)) 

She pulled away from him and got up. She walked silently to the door. Harry thought she was going to leave. But instead she closed the door. She walked back over and pushed him down on the bed and straddled her legs over top of him. Then she started kissing him. Hermione and Harry wound up falling asleep sometime that night but neither of them knew when. They were in bliss when they fell asleep 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

Thanks guys and again sorry about the long wait…I hope you guys don't hate me! And A big thanks to my new beta…you're the best! Extra kisses to you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ 


	19. Day 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always. 

Author's Note: Ok I have had some people tell me that they are getting a little bored with doing the day by day thing, So if you guys want me to start them at Hogwarts after this chapter tell me and I will go by majority. But I you want me to finish out the month then tell me. I will do what you guys want me to. Everyone who reads this story and likes it needs to review and tell me what they want cause I don't want to do something that not everybody had a say in. But keep in mind I wrote this to be pointless fluff.

A special note: I want to thank my beta reader Shelly. She is so amazing! Thank you so much Shelly! 

(ah ha ha ha... shelly has an oh so special story she would like to share with the author! this short story is titled: "How I found Your FanFic." heehee ;-) 

If it hadn't been for a friend of mine I never would have been able to beta this most wonderful story! *everyone goes awww* Anyway, this certain friend has the most awful habit of calling me up on the phone and not shutting up! The conversation went somewhat like the following: 

*after 30 looong minutes) 

Shelly: *sigh* 

Friend: Are you *BORED*? *gasp* 

Shelly: Er... 

Friend: Would you like me to read you a bed time story?

Shelly: Er... Fine. 

Friend: This is a little graphic, you know... I don't think you can handle it... Shelly: *grins* Bring it on, (name withheld for protection of *innocent*) *friend continues to read me Month at 'Mione's" 

So she decided to go read the rest of the story on her own! YAAAY! But I think her friend deserves a little recognition for all that *non* effort, don't you? ;-) she would totally flip if she saw some sort of little recognization to her in your story, she loves your story to pieces!

~Cheers~ -The Beta- 

And another special note: The idea of where they go today was given to me by Gora. Thank you so much! 

Also I am in the process of writing a new fic. This fic is not the one called December, December is just a one chapter fic! I hope you all read them both!

Kisses! 

Day 17 

Hermione awoke very startled. She realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She also realized that she was only wearing her black undergarments. 

She looked over to where her arm was draped. It was draped over a bare, well built chest. As memories of last night came flooding back to her she couldn't remember what exactly they had done. (beta says - ooooh ;-) 

Harry began to stir. 

She sat up and pulled the blanket over her. 

"Morning love." he said with a smile as he sat up to kiss her softly. 

"Harry..." Hermione started after the parted. 

"Don't worry 'Mione." he said sweetly, knowing what she was going to say. 

"Good." she said, and pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed him long and hard. 

She got up and simply said, "I am going to go take my shower now." And walked away. 

But before she went out the door she heard Harry say "Tease!"

Hermione went into her room first, put her bathrobe on, walked to the bathroom and started to run the water. 

As Harry sat on the bed and wondered what had made them stop last night, he heard the water start up. He realized that she would be coming back in for a while and decided to think of something that they could do today. He thought about it and decided that he wanted to take Hermione somewhere where she could have fun. 

He knew she loved horses but she didn't know what other animals she liked. "That's it!" he said to no one "I'll take her to the zoo." 

After Hermione got out of the shower, she dried her face and body off and put on her robe. Then she wrapped the towel around her hair, and began to dry it. When she was finished she decided that she wanted to braid her hair today. She parted her hair and braided two pigtails that hung right over her shoulders. 

"There." She said and walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Harry's face. 

"I thought of something we could do today." He said, grinning, obviously pleased that he thought of something they could do. 

"Oh yeah? And what might that be, lover boy?" she asked, teasing him some more. 

"Well, I thought I would take you to the zoo. I don't know what other animals you like, and what better way to find out then to go to a zoo?" he asked. "

There is no better way, I guess!" she said, laughing. "When do you want to go?" she asked, stepping out of the bathroom and quickly kissing him on the lips. He followed her as she walked into his room and then into hers. 

"Whenever you are ready, love." he said simply. 

"Ok, then give me a few minutes and we can leave after we get something to eat." She closed the door and started to change. She put on a simple pair of jeans. They were low rise with a black belt that said 'I like boys' over and over again. Her shirt said " Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I have to walk by again?". She did her makeup and then she was ready. She walked into Harry's room to see him standing by the window. She went over and took his hand. 

"Come on, lets go!" She dragged him down stairs to find her mother and father sitting at the table. They sat with them and ate. Then Hermione said. 

"Mom, Harry and I are going to the zoo today. We'll see you later." 

"Ok dears…have fun." She said with a bright smile. They left the house at about 11:00. When they finally got there it was about 12:00. Hermione found a parking spot and they got out of the car and walked into the zoo. 

Hermione looked around to see the surroundings as Harry paid their way in. She saw the old gothic gates with the words ZOO spelled out in big letters while the elephants trunks went up to the letters. She saw little children running around with peanuts falling from their hands as they ran. She saw couples sitting on the benches looking at the animals. And every once in a while she saw a couple walking by her hand in hand, talking or just smiling at each other. Hermione saw the flowers that were planted all around the park that sent a sweet aroma of lilacs in the air. She heard some of the animals and saw some of them from where she stood.

"Hermione." Harry said, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on sweetheart." He said holding out his hand to her. She gladly took it and they walked into the zoo. 

She smiled, the sweet scent of lilacs once again but stronger this time. As they walked away from the flowers the smell still lingered in her nose. 

"Ok." said Hermione. She looked up and saw a white panther. "Look Harry, it's a white panther." She pointed to it and seemed excited. They walked past some of the other exhibits and came to the reptile house. 

"Hermione, do you want to go into the reptile house?" Harry asked unsure if she would want to. 

"Of course Harry, you can't go to the zoo and not see the reptiles." she said smiling. Not because of the reptiles, but because of the little snogging session they had behind the lion cage. Harry brought Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. They walked into the reptile house. Harry loved reptiles. Partly because he could speak to them. Harry saw the snake. 

He dragged Hermione over to it and began to hiss ((well, hissing to Hermione anyway he was really talking though)). Hermione was dying to know what he was saying to the snake. Harry stopped and the snake began. Then Harry hissed one long hiss and pulled Hermione out of the dark reptile house. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked dying to know. 

"Just a little normal chit chat between your wonder boy and a snake." he said laughing. 

"Oh really? And talking to a snake is perfectly normal?" 

"Oh yes everybody is doing it these days. You really should try it sweetheart." They heard a little giggle from behind them. 

They turned to see a little girl with blonde hair and huge brown eyes. She had her long shoulder length hair in two tight French braids. She had on a green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. 

"Well hello there Hun!" said Hermione friendly. 

"Hi!" she said shyly, and giggled again. 

"What is so funny dear?" came a voice from behind them. It was her mother, they guessed. She also had blonde hair but hers was down. She looked no more then 23. She had brown eyes and was also wearing a green sweater and jeans. 

"He called her sweetheart," she said laughing, "Just like daddy calls you…right mommy?" she asked. 

"That's right dear." She said and picked up her daughter. "I'm so sorry." She said softly so her daughter couldn't hear. 

"Not a problem." Harry said smiling. They walked some more and decided they should be getting back. 

They didn't really want to go to the house yet because it was a beautiful night. The air had a bit of a mist to it. The dew was already on the ground. The sun was not set all the way. And Hermione's hand was in the hand of the boy she loved. 

She looked to see where they were walking and realized where they were. They were walking through the park. She could hear nothing but the faint sound of their feet hitting the stone path. She looked up at Harry, her Harry, and saw him staring out into space. 

"What's the matter Harry?" 

"Nothing, it's just that the month is ending so fast. I want it to be like this forever." he said, smiling at the thought of them being together forever. And he caught her smiling as well. 

"I love you Harry." she said, stopping and kissing him as the mist floated around them. 

"I love you too." He said as they parted and headed home. Sorry about the wait. But please please please remember to put your vote in your review! Love you all. friendly-mione 


	20. Day 18

Disclaimer: No own so no sue.

Author's Note: Ok here is the deal. I have got a lot of votes for what to do and I have come to the decision that you people have confused me more than ever! I am going to finish out the story but I am going to put a little bit of a twist on the end. They are going to Diagon Alley. ((Because that is what you guys want…I think…well anyway)) and I only have a few more chapters of this story left so I am going to finish day-by-day…. and to everyone who said it was getting a little predictable ((which I agree with)) I am going to try and spice it up a bit. 

Thanks for all your votes! And reviews! ((I still can't believe I got so many reviews! 208! I must be in Heaven you guys are the best!))

Kisses 

Day 18 

Harry awoke the next morning without Hermione next to him. He felt alone and empty. He never wanted to feel that again. He wanted her to be there with him when he woke. 'O Lord, what is it going to be like at Hogwarts!?' his mind screamed. But he pushed his thoughts aside and got out of his bed. 

He walked over to Hermione's door and pushed it open slowly. Hermione was still asleep on her bed. She looked like an angel. Her hair was over the pillow next to her, her white satin nightgown was showing to her torso and she had her blankets up the rest of the way. The sunlight shined through the window and she seemed to glow. Her eyelashes began to flutter open. 

"G'morning." She said groggily.

"G'morning." He said back. 

" How long have you been standing there watching me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not too long. Although I could look at you forever. " 

"Oh Harry I forgot to tell you yesterday. Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley today." 

"That's fine." Harry walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips and went off to take a shower before they left. Hermione began to get dressed and they met downstairs about 15 minutes later. 

Hermione's mum was getting them some breakfast, which they hardly ate, before running out the door. 

They went to Diagon Alley by themselves. Before they knew it they were taping the bricks just the way Harry remembered the first time he had come to Diagon Alley. Harry took Hermione's hand and they began to walk into the correct shops. 

((A/N: They had gotten their letters already)) 

They walked into one of the new book shops and Hermione went off looking At all the books. She looked around the room amazed. Their were long drapes and thousands of books. She was so excited about this new shop. She was looking around while Harry was looking at something else unknown to Hermione. 

When Hermione came back she saw Harry staring at something. Almost as if he didn't think or didn't want it to be true. She followed his gaze and saw what he was seeing. 

"Harry, it's not nice to stare." she said while her eyes were still glued to the sight before them. Right in front of them stood a very busy Ginny Weasly with a very busy Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny?" Harry said. Ginny and Draco broke apart and looked around. "Oh." She looked at her feet to hide the red rushing into her cheeks. "Hi Harry, Hermione." 

"I thought you and the family were on a vacation." Harry said.

Ginny gave Hermione a funny look and Hermione gave a look back to her and she said " Oh yeah," she said straining to find words. "Well, we came back a little early. I thought Ron would have owled you sooner." she said quickly, with a smile. 

"Oh well, I guess Ron…" 

"You guess I what?" came Ron's voice from behind them. 

"Forgot to owl Harry and I when you got back!" Hermione said rather quickly. "Oh," he paused. "That. Sorry you guys." 

"It's ok. Do you want to finish shopping with us?" Harry asked. 

"Well actually this was our last stop…And I am meeting someone…and I assure you that my dear little sister and her boyfriend" He said the words with disgust. "Will just make you sick. Like they do me!" He said rather loud.

"We could probably do that huh, Ginger?" asked Draco. 

"Yes, mmph, we could" she said, kissing him. 

"Ugh!" said Harry Hermione and Ron in unison. 

"Must you kiss him Gin! It s revolting!" Came Harry's voice. But all he received from Ginny was a nod and a death glare from Draco.

Later on that day back at Hermione's house…. 

"Hermione?" 

"Yes Harry?" Hermione said while coming out of the kitchen with their drinks. 

"Come outside with me." 

"OK." 

They walked outside and Hermione noticed how it was beginning to get dark and she could hardly see. Yet there was still some light out. The dew was starting to form on the ground and she could feel a light breeze in the air. The air smelled of roses and lilacs. 

"Hermione, I am going to take you flying."

"What! Harry you know I don't like to fly!" 

"Exactly why I am going to help you do it." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Remember when I asked you what you didn't do?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you remember what you said?" 

"Fly." she said , voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yes. So now you are going to fly." He mounted his broom and put out his hand. She took it but was still a little reluctant. She climbed on the broom in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

"Are you ready?" he didn't wait for an answer because he knew if he did he wouldn't get one. He kicked off the ground and went slow at first. 

He could feel her tense in his arms. A small smile came creeping to his face. No matter what she always felt good in his arms. 

Her eyes were closed by now and she had no intentions of opening them. All she knew was they kept getting higher and higher. She felt him going straight up, as the force pushed her into his chest she took in his scent. They were up about 300 feet before they spoke. 

"Open your eyes." He said gently. 

"How did you know they were closed?" she asked. 

"I know you too well." 

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked quietly. 

"No love. Now open your eyes." 

She did as she was told and she was amazed at what she saw. She looked around her and saw the tree line to where her house was. The tree tops were covered in the early dew and the grass was shimmering like glitter. The sky was no longer a blanket cover the stars, for the stars were now out and bright as ever. The moon was full and a slightly orange in color. It was beautiful. 

She turned to look at Harry. " Thank you Harry. You made me fly." she said with a soft smile. 

"No I haven't" 

"Yes you have." 

"No I haven't. Now take hold of the broom." 

"What!" She yelled.

"Take the broom you are going to fly. And to fly you need to steer the broom." 

"O Lord." She said under her breath. "You'll be fine" he whispered in her ear. She took hold of the broom and started to steer listening to the directions Harry was whispering in her ear. After a little bit she wanted to try and land the broom. Once she had accomplished that she got off the broom and ran to him. She was so happy that she flew. 

"Harry! I can see why you love it so much! It is like a drug you can't get enough of!" she said happily. 

They stayed like that for a little while and then she licked his cheek and said "I own your cheek" and winked at him. 

"Oh you do huh?" he asked and tackled her to the ground and licked her back on the cheek. " Now I own your cheek." She just laughed. They got up and she closed her eyes. She felt the dew on her back and the scents flooded her nose again. She looked around her for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. She yelled for him once and fell to the ground in fright. She thought she could find him somewhere. 

Maybe he was just hiding. She decided to go look in the house. But what she didn't see was his broom was missing too. She went into the house and went around looking for him. She went into his room to see his window open and a light breeze was blowing the long drapes. She looked around his room and saw that there was a broom leaning against the window. She thought to herself 'that wasn't in here before' she walked into her and found nothing. 

OK sorry to leave you there but you know you did say it was getting boring…..Review! 


	21. Day 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry guys I had a touch of writers block and then I started to write this but then I hated it. So when I finally started writing a portion I liked we had finals in school. I am so sorry! For the inconvenience I will be posting extra chapters for this story as I was originally thinking of ending it. 

Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry was gone. He had left her. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was taken. But she didn't want to think that. She decided to hope for the best and look around outside. 

As she walked back to the open window she noticed some light from the trees behind her house. She hoped, she prayed that it was Harry. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and threw open the door in her frantic search for him. 

She looked up at the sky for the moon to see if she had enough light to find her way. She noticed the weird color of the moon. When she was up closer to it the moon was beautiful. But now a haze had begun to settle around it. But the haze was not an ordinary one, it seemed to have gold sparkles in it. Almost like glitter. It was still beautiful but Hermione could not stand to look at it for a long period of time, and it seemed to give off a brighter glow. 

Hermione walked closer to the trees and the moon seemed to get brighter. She stepped into the treeline. There was a path, but it was not clear. The trees were serving as a canopy to the path and the bushes seemed to be drawn to the path as well. The rocks, which she once knew where they all were, seemed scattered. The light of the moon shined through the leaves. But it was still not enough light. She stumbled down her path, trying to find Harry. That was all she could think of: Harry. 

But then she heard something. It was a voice, but whose voice was it? She couldn't understand it. It was a different language of a sort. Not understanding she moved closer to it and decided to look further, and what she saw frightened her. 

Standing in an opening that it had made for itself was a creature beyond this earth. It was entangled in barbed wire; it had a form of wings that were on fire. But they were not burning and falling to the ground as ash, they were just always burning. It was staring up through the hole in the canopy of trees and was chanting something in another language. She didn't know what to do so she ran back the way she came. 

It must have heard her, for it too began to move but it need not run. It followed her. One minute she is ran, but the next minute she felt scorching flames but for a moment. After that they turn as cold as ice. She felt herself being pulled to the ground, or is going above it. She couldn't tell, it seemed as though both were happening at the same time. 

She never once panicked, but the one thing she did was cry, tears of ice. Ice was what she felt. Then the force stopped pulling her and her tears of ice melted. Then she was thrown to the ground and the world kept spinning. She closed her eyes as tight as she could to try and make the spinning stop.

She opened her eyes again. But this time was amazed by what she saw, not afraid.

She was sitting on a broom in front of Harry, and she was flying with him. 

"See 'Mione you can fly." he whispered. She couldn't understand, and Harry must have noticed she was sweating and he kissed her shoulder and said "Its ok, we can go down if it bothers you so much." 

He took control of the broom and landed softly. She couldn't understand what was happening. Was she just dreaming? Was it just her fear? But it couldn't be. Because her fear wouldn't have relived that for her, or shown that to her. What was it she saw. Did it have anything to do with reality? 

They got off the broom and Hermione automatically said "Lets go inside, it's getting late." with so much worry in her voice. 

"Lets stay out a little bit longer, please?" Harry asked. 

"No!" she said faster than she should have. Harry gave her a funny look. "What I meant was... maybe we could just go inside and go to bed." She forced a smile. 

A little bit reluctantly Harry said " If you want to." and followed her inside the house. They walked up the stairs, hands held tightly together. 

Hermione began to climb the stairs, after locking the doors, followed by Harry. The halls seemed darker to her but she couldn't understand why, and all the sudden she felt extremely tired. She could barely keep herself standing. She walked into Harry's bedroom and led him to the bed past the window. She crawled ungracefully onto the bed and he followed. She used all the energy she had left and kissed him once before she fell into a deep sleep. 

Sorry for the wait! I really am sorry! 


	22. Day 20

Disclaimer: Me? Own something? You must be outside your mind!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for still wanting to read my story ;-)

Kisses

Day

When Hermione woke up she realized that the warmth she once felt was gone. She looked to her side and did not see Harry. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. 

She tried to sit up and when she did her head began to spin. She lay back down and called for Harry. 

Harry was sitting down stairs in the living room and seemed deep in thought when he heard Hermione yell for him. He ran up the stairs and into the room.

"Hermione your awake I was worried about you! Are you ok hun?" he asked as he ran over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Harry what are you talking about?" she asked as she sat up letting the sheets fall.

"Love, you have been asleep for almost two days! I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake you but you just went back to sleep. You must be starving! Let me make you something. Anything what do you want? Let me just make everything I can and you can pick is that good? I am so happy you are awake you had me so scared!" he said all at once kissing her again.

"You mean tha-" but before she could finish her sentence harry cut her off.

"Shhhh…. don't talk baby just lay down and I will get you food."

"But"

"No buts!"

Harry left for what seemed like forever to make Hermione some food. While he was gone Hermione thought of what to ask him. And sure enough Harry came in the room with 10 different dishes. But Hermione wasn't hungry. She was just confused.

"Harry…how long was I sleeping?" she asked.

"I told you love about two days. You went to sleep as soon as we came in the house after we went flying. By the way I have been meaning to ask you. Why did you look so scared when you wanted to go inside?"

"I…I…I was still a little shaken from the whole flying thing" she said a little fast. Harry noted this and continued.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes of course." She said and smiled sweetly.

'If you say so hun." And then he kissed her again. 

"Harry I love you." 

  
"I love you too."

"I am going to go take a shower. I will be back soon."

"Ok well 'mione you woke up just in time to go back to bed." He chuckled.

"Really? Well I guess that is a good thing because I am still so tired." She said and yawned.

"Hermione are you sure you are ok sweetie?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." She said while yawning, and walking towards the bathroom to shower.

Harry sat on the bed scared and confused. He didn't know what was going on with Hermione. Like why was she so sleepy all the time or why wasn't she hungry? It was making him nervous. As he was thinking he decided to get changed for bed. He took off his clothes and slid on his lounge pants and crawled into bed and began to read.

Hermione got out of the shower and felt the temp. change. She took her hand and wiped the fog off the mirror so she could see her reflection. 

"What is happening to you?" she asked her reflection.

She just shook her head wet curls moving around her face, and tightened her towel. She took out her toothbrush and began to use it. While she was she began to think. Well what happened the other day? I mean I know that story I told harry wasn't true but I couldn't tell him the truth. I mean I don't even know what the truth is yet! Was it just a dream? But it couldn't have been I mean it felt so real. Whatever it was Hermione decided that she would have to figure it out on her own and soon.

She walked into her room and slid on her nightgown and walked into Harry's room and crawled into bed.

"Good night love" was all she said. Before she and Harry both fell into an awkward sleep.


End file.
